City of Delusion
by Backyard Bottomslash
Summary: Three years later Near is living in his birth town of New Orleans. He becomes reunited with his childhood friend Aurore, and must come to terms with Mello, whom he still loves. Near also finds himself in the center of the vampiric war waging around him.
1. Stay Away From Me

A/N: Huzzah! The first chapter of the sequel to Bring Me To Life is now available for your reading pleasure! Welcome old friends! And to our new guests, I suggest reading Bring Me To Life first, ('cause hey it's a pretty darn good piece of writing) as you may find City of Delusion at tad confusing. However, after reading it over I decided it is possible to read this story without its predecessor Bring Me To Life. So enjoy, wonderful Homo sapiens with developed frontal lobes!

On another note, (Haha, _Another Note_, get it?) For those who have already read Bring Me To life, you may find that my writing style has changed a bit because I want to capture Anne Rice's style of the world of vampires and serve it to you on a silver platter. (I hate it that we can't write fanfiction for that woman.)

Oh, and la putain if French for: the whore

That is all.

* * *

**City of Delusion**

**Chapter 1: Stay Away From Me  
**

**Three years after Mello had left me my nights were more or less the same. During the daytime hours when I was asleep I would dream of Mello, that tonight would be the night he would find me again. I would wake up with blood tears brimming my eyes. After that I would take my time hunting, observing my victims for some time before closing in on them. I had gotten used to the Big Drink now; I didn't mind it so much. After hunting I wander the streets of my hometown New Orleans. I had settled there a few months after Mello had left me in Moscow. I was fortunate that all my family was dead; no one would recognize me. I would waste the rest of the night pondering meaningless questions. My life lacked purpose. A safe amount of time before dawn I would return to my coffin and the process would repeat itself.**

**This soon all changed. Whether for better or worse I wasn't sure at the time. It was a thickly warm night in early May. The hour was small enough so that the streets still hummed with mortals. It took an annoying amount of concentration of the Mind Gift to keep all the thoughts out. I also blocked my preternatural hearing. I had no need to eavesdrop on mortals that night. What made it different from the countless past others was in quite the similar way as when I had stumbled upon the beautiful mistake that was Veronica. **

**She was carrying a bundle of bread in a whicker basket- baguettes and the like, freshly baked. The scent they were giving off was strong and they emanated an almost intimate heat. I was going to simply mutter an apology and be on my way, that is, until I saw who I had carelessly bumped into.**

**I began to apologize as was expected of me but instead gaped bluntly in disbelief. The petite frame, curly chestnut hair cascading down to the small of her back, the playful amber eyes that danced in the moonlight, the frail waist whose curve was brought out by the old fashioned bodice, the expressive lips painted a bright red, the flawless cheeks blushed slightly by a touch of rouge. It couldn't be, but it was.**

**She was older now, her breasts fuller and her posture less childlike. It was still her though, it was still-**

**"Nate," her tone was relieved and full of kindness. Hollowly I hugged herm still unsure if this was reality. We kissed once on each cheek, as old friends would do. In that moment I breathed in her scent, a mixture of peaches and something else. Could that have been the scent of sorrow?**

**Immediately her face jumped into animation, her expressions dancing lively across her pale face. "How glad I am to see you again! I though after that madwoman of a mother dragged you to Paris for surely you would perish, and look at you! Dressed so finely. Nate, tell me what has happened these five years we have been so cruelly apart."**

**"Aurore, I am glad to see you also." She knew my subdued manner. She knew I was just as happy and relieved as she was. "If you would kindly come to my flat on Napoleon Avenue I would gladly tell you tomorrow night." I needed time to think. I needed time to make up a cover story for what I had been doing… Wait. The truth would be what Aurore had wanted to for so long. She wanted to know a vampire- look. She knows me. **

**Curtsying in almost mock politeness Aurore smiled. "As you wish it Nate." She turned to go but I reached out and touched her bare shoulder. I could feel the blood coursing beneath her pale skin. "Aurore I am actually addressed by the name of Near." **

**"Near," she smiled slightly. "Like the English word."**

**"Yes, like the English word."**

**And with no further word we parted ways.**

**I promptly returned to my flat, as if I were expecting her to be there, which I wasn't. Aurore would stay true to her word.**

**Likewise my little flat on Napoleon Avenue was undisturbed. After lighting a candle I settled into an armchair. Hugging one knee close to my chest as was comfortable for me, I contemplated the sheer irony of our meeting. **

**She appeared to me so recently after I convinced myself I would forever wallow in solitude. I'm extremely surprised I hadn't stumbled upon her using the Mind Gift. Then again, I had been so angry that everyone I had ever made emotional ties with was gone that I easily could have subconsciously blocked her out. **

**It was also ironic that I had been reunited with my dearest childhood friend on a dark and dreary cloudless night. Aurore- in English her name meant Dawn. The time of day I could not live in, or else perish in the burning sun.**

**I wonder if she noticed the ghostly paleness of my skin. The soundless grace of my movements. The unnatural sheen of my fingernails. Was Aurore not an expert on the monster of a being I was?**

**I laughed to myself in the quiet darkness of my flat. It was a harsh, cold laugh. Nom as much knowledge Aurore could have gained I was only too practiced in the art of blending in with mortals. My, what I shock I would cause dear Aurore. I would look forward to tomorrow night very much indeed.**

**

* * *

**

**When twilight died I rose slowly from the coffin, savoring the last moments of my dream. This last one had been particularly romantic. Was it not the least Mello could do, even if was only a dream, after leaving me so cruelly?**

**I dressed in simple white wool pants and a long sleeved white cotton shirt, which was slightly billowy. Over it a white waist length coat with the palest gold stitching. Simple but elegant, the way Aurore would remember the way I dressed. Not to mention that, I admit, in my anger I had burnt all the lavish and extravagant clothes Mello had purchased me.**

**You need not remind me dear reader, I am well aware that anger is a terrible weakness. Emotion in itself is a weakness. In the time I had spent with Mello he had brought emotion out of me so easily. All my previous life I had taught myself that survival did not allow emotion. I marvel that Mello was able to break that line of thinking so easily. And it seemed so hard to reconstruct it.**

**I left my flat soon after changing. I stood on the corner of the dimly lit Napoleon Avenue, the corner I knew she would come on if she still lived in her father's estate.**

**As she rounded the corner the first thing Aurore did was pout disapprovingly, at my clothes apparently, and exclaim, "Why Near, you look as if you're dressed for winter! It's May you know!" I shrugged impassively and began to lead the way to my flat. Secretly I was pleased she was already used to calling me by my new name. I though it would be a hard habit for her to break, but then using the Mind Gift, which I had opened to her, she was making a pleasing recollection. Apparently earlier this morning she had practiced using my new name in front of the mirror, plaiting and re-plaiting her hair. It comforted me that someone cared.**

**Aurore didn't end up keeping her hair plaited.**

**When we reached my flat we sat down comfortably in the parlor. **

**"Near," she began. "I apologize to take advantage of your generous hospitality but in my rush to get here I skipped the evening meal! Might you have food?" **

**"You need not have rushed, Aurore." I murmured, my fingers laced and resting just below my chin. I then looked at her. "I apologize also. I have no food." **

**Aurore chuckled. "Are you now rich enough to dine out for all your meals?" **

**"I do not eat such as you do." I stated simply. **

**She gave me a curious look. "And why is that?" **

**I sighed. "It is a long story to tell." **

**Aurore leaned forward slightly in her chair. "And I am eager to hear it." **

**I paused, considering how I was going to explain it all. "A year after my mother and I moved to Paris we were very poor." **

**Aurore nodded. "Understandably, with that tyrant of a woman handling your money." Oh yes, Aurore hated my mother, it was quite clear since we were young children.**

**"My mother came down with the consumption."**

**Aurore snorted at that.**

**"And in disgust at her plight she… disowned me."**

**Aurore gasped. "I knew she was a bitch but honestly, disowning you?! It's an outrage!" That was the passionate Aurore I knew. When she felt strongly about something she forgot all manners.**

**"She thought she might save money if she was rid of me…" I said timidly.**

**Aurore disregarded that comment. "La putain!" She spat. "She dared call herself a Christian woman."**

**I shrugged. "Chlöe," That was my mother's name. "Most likely died soon after she left me penniless." **

**"Good riddance!" Aurore was clearly exasperated with my mother's mad antics. "And what happened to you, dear Near? You are more then healthy now! How did you escape the terrible and unfair fate your mother set for you?"**

**In a last vain hope of distracting her I abruptly changed the topic of conversation. "Have you recently been engaged, Aurore? I see that ring around your neck." Indeed there was a small gold ring with a tiny diamond set in it on a thin silver chain around her swan neck. **

**"Oh, this thing," She clutched it momentarily. "Yes I was in an arranged marriage to an upstanding merchant; it was decreed so in my father's will."**

**"Monsieur de ****Laurent is deceased?" I was saddened. As Aurore is a sister to me, her father was a dear uncle.**

**"Coincidently my fiancé died soon after. Poor thing simply dropped dead one day at work." She smiled slightly in her melancholy. "Funny, isn't it?" **

**"Mon Dieu, no Aurore. You must be devastated."**

**"More so for my father." Aurore hastily did the Sign of the Cross. I knew she did it for her father; Aurore was never a Christian girl. "But stop dodging the subject." She said sharply, pointing at me accusingly. "How did you save yourself?"**

**I shook my head sadly. "No Aurore, I didn't save myself. Somebody saved me." I grew almost uncomfortable in my chair. More so I was uncomfortable beginning my story. **

**"And who saved you?" Aurore's voice was eager and excited.**

**I drew in a hesitant breath. Then in a hurried tumble of words and frantic gestures the story I have told you came flowing out of my mouth. Of course, the narrative I gave Aurore was a tad bit more intimate then yours. I apologize if I offended you in that, but I trust Aurore.**

**When I was finished I was breathless and Aurore was smiling and glossy-eyed. I'm surprised she even followed me, I was talking so fast. Aurore was quick-witted though and so attentive to things she wanted to hear.**

**"Near… That's amazing!"**

**I looked at her pointedly. Did she not realize the terrible pain I had endured?**

**Aurore understood the look I had given her. "Sorry, I know you were raped and nearly killed." She flinched. I took merciless pleasure that Aurore shared my pain. **

**"But Near you are so lucky for your Maker to have found you and chosen you for the Dark Blood. It's a great honor!"**

**By the way, during my tale I could not bare to say Mello's name aloud. I had referred to him as Maker, or in weaker moments, even Master. Because even though Mello was gone he had extreme power over my life. He was my Life because without him I would have died in the streets as Chlöe my mother had wished. Mello was my Living Lord. He alone could decide whether I lived or died.**

**"Near…" A curious expression came over Aurore's face. "Your Make sounds most beautiful and generous, even if he left you so cruelly."**

**I nodded in consent. That was a splendidly accurate synopsis of Mello. Enchantingly beautiful, kind and generous to all, yet a cunning demon inside.**

**"But, surely you must know his name."**

**My gaze lifted from the wood flooring to meet Aurore's deviously innocent eyes. They were hungry for an answer.**

**"And?" Aurore's manner was too impatient for my liking. I had to take my time with this. She was irritating me.**

**I quickly hid my irritation with her. Emotion was weakness. I had to re-teach myself that.**

**"His name is Mello."**

**I thought I would choke and die on all the love I had put forward in that one sentence.**

**

* * *

**

**Pacing the Garden District madly was a restless, thirsting, frustrated, and lost Mello. He walked the streets again and again, she red wolf's fur-lined cloak billowing around him. Mello had never been to New Orleans before, he only knew of it.**

**Mello's patience was running thin. He was so close to finding his lost love. Mello could practically smell my scent on the lampposts. Mello was so close to putting together the pattern of Evil Doers I had slain. Mello was so close to finding me, but a simple thing as the layout of a city obstructed him.**

**Mello was infuriated.**

**Mello wanted me so much. He missed my love. He wanted to tell me the truth about why he left. He wanted to smell me, to run kisses down my neck and my chest. He wanted to play games with me in bed. He also wanted to heal me, to apologize. Oh how he ached to run his hand through my snowy tresses.**

**That was why Mello was mad. Because after spending two tedious years tracking me he had finally narrowed it down to the city I was in- but he was lost within that city. **

**Oh how the gods, if they even existed, tortured Mello. All Mello wanted to do was love me- was that so terrible?**

**Mello was thinking all this, gazing sadly out into the Gulf of Mexico. Suddenly his heart to on an icy fixture, and Mello rigidly turned to face inland. **

**A man only two inches taller then himself stood before Mello. Meticulously groomed locks of brunette-auburn hair artfully angled his white face. Slanted somber brown eyes. Sharp expensive clothing. Mouth set in a grim line. **

**"Mello." His tone serious, curt even to a point of rudeness.**

**"Light Yagami."**

**"It is your time to die, Mello. For the sins you have committed against the True of our kind. You are unworthy, unneeded. Prepare for True Death."**

**Mello smirked ever so casually and brushed a few locks of hair from his face. "And to think Light, for a few decades you were a good companion to me. Here you are now, a merciless killer ready and willing to murder a good friend."**

**"Mon ami." Light's Japanese accent was ever evident, though he could easily conceal it. "Isn't that what we all are, Mello? Simply killers?"**

**

* * *

**A/N Again: Now that I think about it, that chapter was intense! So review, and tell me what you think of the start of my precious sequel!


	2. Shield Your Beliefs

A/N: Blegh, sorry for the slow update. I had some computer issues which resulted in an ongoing fight between my parents. I have barely left my room for fear of interrupting one of their evermore frequent screaming matches and getting screamed at myself.

**Chapter 2: Shield Your Beliefs**

**"Near that was beautiful…" Aurore was breathless. She had come to my flat promptly after sundown to beg me to take her hunting. I obliged indifferently. Aurore had loved the way I held my victim almost lovingly, cautiously sinking my teeth in. She thought it mystifying how I drank slowly, controlling my thirst so I did not rupture the heart in one giant swell. She liked how I played with the victim, urging him to stay alive in order to get the most blood possible. How I aspired to get every last drop of the sweet, sweet blood I could out of him before he died. I simply thought of it as routine a mortal would sup in the evening.**

**Aurore was uncharacteristically quiet as we walked. I attempted to penetrate her mind- to figure out what was going on, but her thoughts were muddled and unclear. **

**A few minutes later Aurore stopped in her tracks, squared her shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "Give it to me."**

**She could only mean one thing.**

**"No." **

**Aurore looked angered. "And why not, Near?" She drew her lips together tightly.**

**"You would be weak." I said softly. Aurore and I always had one terrible argument per year. I hoped that this one would not grow to be as terrible to make up for the five years we had been apart. **

**"I'm the only person you have Near. You've drunk from the Divine Parents, that's made you much stronger then a Child of Darkness your age. Near, I'm the only one you have. Give me the Blood." **

**I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And how can you be so sure, Aurore, of everything you say?"**

**"Near I don't have time for this, just give me the Blood!" She was indeed desperate for the Dark Trick. "Mello is never going to come back to you! He was a liar and a traitor. Don't you need one Immortal companion to always be with you?!" **

**Oh my dear Aurore, how your words hurt. Apparently you didn't realize I still needed Mello. **

**"I'm sorry Aurore." I disappeared in an instant. I heard Aurore yell, "Old tricks!" I chuckled to myself. The innocent passerby might perceive her a madwoman. **

**I soon relocated myself to Metairie, a countrified suburb close to the city. As much as I enjoyed Aurore's company, as much as I loved her, I could not be with her. She had yet to learn the burden of my powers. She had yet to understand the pain. She said she would never have made a good vampire, so why was she so impulsively asking for the Blood? It was not her time. She had yet to mature.**

**

* * *

**

**A few nights later after hunting, the whispers, as I called them, came. They were terrible auditory hallucinations that occurred after I was well flushed with blood.**

**"My darling… My precious… Come to me… I've missed you… My darling… My precious… Mon chéri… Mon amour… My darling…" **

**It was always Mello's voice. Always the same words. Always coming from random directions. They chased me. They made me run. **

**"Stop! Just stop tormenting me!" I snarled, pushing past mortals. They gave me scared wide-eyed looks. I just kept running. I didn't keep track of where I went. **

**I groaned audibly when I found where I had ended up. I stood at the back doors of a tackily painted manor. Off to the west were fields where tobacco once grew. Father back was slave huts. I quickly scanned the area with the Mind Gift. There were no mortals on this plantation except for its mistress. Production must have stopped after her father had died.**

**"Oh Near I'm so sorry!" The doors flew open with a bang and Aurore flung herself in my arms. Her weight on me was nothing, barely a feather. **

**"I am a fool! A fool!" She cried. I accepted her embrace.**

**"No Aurore, you didn't know any better." I always ended up forgiving her. Always. **

**"Near how much anger you must have felt!"**

**"It's over now Aurore." I whispered into her ear. We parted. **

**"Come inside, I'll boil some water and make a pot of-" Her face fell, remembering I couldn't drink tea or coffee. Then she laughed a pure and ringing laugh. It dared to defy all frivolous black lace and silk gowns. To defy her occult rituals and pagan beliefs. As much of a macabre woman she was, Aurore was always happy.**

**We settled in the sitting room, only a singled candle lit besides the flickering dying fire. Aurore understood I had sensitive eyes. **

**My gaze flickered to the ominous portrait of her father, which hung above the fireplace. His expression was stern, his complexion pasty. Aurore's father was not as handsome or beautiful as her mother. The skilled painter who had done the portrait had managed to capture a charming quality of the Monsieur Laurent however; his sparkling eyes. The only facial expression he ever gave was in his eyes. As a boy I had admired his emotional strength.**

**"So what is the real reason you came to see me Near," she began softly. "You were never one for our petty fights." **

**I smiled sadly. Hesitating, I chose my words carefully. "He **_**haunts**_** me, my Maker. I hear his voice as if he is so close to me. Like I could reach out and touch him."**

**Aurore looked genuinely close to tears. "He's never there, is he?"**

**I shook my head. "I always run away from it. I guess I instinctively ran here. "**

**Aurore reached out and comfortingly rubbed my shoulder. "Near, before I give you my piece of infinite wisdom, may I ask you something?"**

**I chuckled lowly. "Ask away."**

**"If you and your Maker have grand adventures under false names, then I want one as well!" She sounded so young. Like a small girl who was jealous of her sister for receiving a new toy from their father and not getting one herself. **

**"That is only an appropriate notion." I gestured with a small turn of my hand for her to name her alias. **

**"I want to be called Crépuscule."**

**How clever and witty of her. It was down right perfect. Crépuscule meant Dusk and Dusk was a Blood Drinker's Dawn. She was still Dawn, but the sun is the great moon. She was tied to my world now- irrevocably. I wasn't sure if she was ready or not though. **

**"It is a beautiful name, Crépuscule." She smiled at the sound of it. **

**Quite paradoxically Aurore or Crépuscule yawned quite profusely. "Excuse me Near, it is getting quite late for us mortals. You are welcome to return tomorrow night, if it pleases you to hear my tale." **

**"I will most surely. But tell me Crépuscule, what was that piece of infinite wisdom you had mentioned earlier?" **

**She smiled almost grimly. "Well Near, maybe Mello isn't as far away as you may think."**

**I was shocked by this, stunned even. It had never dawned on me that Mello would succeed in finding me, or even try. I had always thought it a vain and empty hope. **

**"Maybe," I whispered in a volume undetectable by mortals. "Maybe Crépuscule, you're right."**

**

* * *

**

**Mello flexed his fingers, ever so carefully looking them over. He made sure each individual joint was in place, each muscle pulling properly. With a sigh Mello's gaze shifted to his wrist. There still a thin slightly pink jagged line running around it. Mello wasn't concerned though, it would heal by tomorrow night. Mello also observed the burns on his legs, chest, and face were healing splendidly, but Mello felt too wary to hunt that night. Nothing bad would come of that, Mello could go for months with out taking a victim. **

**The fight with Light had been short in duration, but exhilarating all the same. Light was coming along in his seventh century, and was developing a knack for the Fire Gift. Mello was not nearly as old as Light, but was infused with Blood of the Old Ones and was able to fight off the attacks with only sustaining third degree burns which would heal soon. Light had not realized Mello's strength and in a rage brutally slashed Mello's hand off. With a careful placement of his hand back on his wrist and the healing properties of his blood, Mello was also able to heal his hand.**

**On the down side of things Mello did not do so well on the offense side of things. He did well parrying Light's blows, yes that was true, but he had been unable to do Light any harm. Light had won and Mello had failed. Did he fail perhaps because he felt he could reason with Light, talk civilly about things, and therefore was not as aggressive as he could have been? Was it simply that he was too weary from searching for me to have the heart to destroy Light? There were many reasons, all of which Mello examined, all of which massively lowered his confidence in himself. **

**As Mello hollowly trooped about the cemetery of Les Innocents he felt a sinking feeling of despair within him. Each headstone he saw, each name he glanced upon, each date pressed into his memory was a mistake Mello had made. He re-lived the failures of his past and deemed present endeavors hopeless. Mello felt that he would lose me. From himself, and from the war. **

**There were two main sides in this cruel vampiric war I was later to find out about. The ones who sought to destroy me, who called themselves the True, believed I was too human, too warm in essence to haven been given the Dark Blood. They believed all the current tumult in our world and the mortal world alike was caused by me, and that strife would end at my death. In my opinion the idea was far-fetched, but they were the visionaries, the dreamers. Light Yagami was there leader. **

**Then there was the second side, who sought to use my intelligence to reign over the vampiric population and possibly the mortal one. They intended to swindle me into believing I was in charge when I really wasn't. They didn't have a proper name, but were lead by Namikawa, who was a Child of the Millennia. Why their plot revolved around me in particular I didn't know, they could just have used some other immortal.**

**The fact that Light himself had come to finally obliterate Mello was important. It told Mello that if the pompous leader of the True had not trusted some subordinate to eliminate him that he was a key part in their plan. It made sense to Mello, destroy him and destroy my emotional stability.**

**There was also one, very minor side in all of this bloody tumult. It consisted of merely two vampires, one of which I was not to meet for a while. These two thought both sides were wrong and sought to protect me. The other vampire whom I knew of likewise was Mello, and this recent attack by the True made Mello all the more infuriated that he had yet to find me.**

**It also made Mello all the more determined.**

**

* * *

**

**The next night I walked home from Crépuscule's home, thinking on all that she had said. In actuality it wasn't much, merely how she had dealt with my leaving and the deaths of her father and fiancé. How she had handled both their money in order to close down her inherited tobacco plantation. She had not the heart or will to work it, and slavery had been abolished. No, Crépuscule simply used all her wit and charm to obtain a comfortable and work free life. It was still enough to let me return to my home at the pace of a brisk mortal.**

**On the way back the whispers returned. They were different. They were only coming from one direction. They were calm and controlled so unlike the frantic phrases of the normal whispers. I knew at once they were real. It was him. **

**"Mon Dieu, you are here. So close to me, I can almost feel you silken hair beneath my fingers. You are so close to me and yet your manner is cold and unwelcoming. I feel almost afraid to come close to you…"**

**Mello was using his preternatural abilities so that his words were only meant for me and heard by me. It was torturous. It took all my self control not to turn around and leap into his arms. I so wanted to turn him down, to hurt him like he hurt me. I still loved him though; this was all very conflicting so I merely kept on walking at my previous pace.**

**I concentrated repeatedly on thinking the phrase, 'savoir qu'il ne faut pas faire quelque' because I knew better then to give myself to Mello. Ah, mensonges! I was only deceiving myself. I wanted Mello very much; only my foolish pride was getting in the way. **

**I only had to momentarily imagine his white smooth face, his bright and mischievous blue eyes, shining golden hair, and slender yet powerful build to lose all previous self-control I had possessed. **


	3. Touch the Divine

**Chapter 3: Touch the Divine**

**After having a split second internal argument, I threw caution to the wind and simply turned around as if an ordinary person had called upon me.**

**He was standing there smiling playfully, hands on hips. He was wearing a chocolate colored leather jacket, finely tailored as usual, black gloves, pants, shirt, and waistcoat. If only his jacket had been black, he would have looked all the more iconic of a vampire.**

**"Near."**

**"Mello."**

**"I'm back."**

**"Yes, I know."**

**There was an awkward silence. Neither of us wanted to loose this foolish game and accept the other. **

**"Near, you do realize New Orleans is utterly devoid of blood drinkers except us two? And you were here first, which means I'm trespassing on your hunting grounds. Do you perhaps wish for me to leave?"**

**"Mello you are my Maker, and much stronger then me. I could not get myself killed over such purposes. New Orleans has plenty the Evil Doer for the both of us." The moment I had said the words I knew I had forfeited the game, and therefore, lost. Even if my words weren't exactly inviting. Very Fam.**

**After a moment or two of some serious staring Mello gave in. Gave in more then just my civil words. "Oh mon beau imbécile! You almost had me but I knew better then that!" He pulled me into a sweeping embrace, nuzzling the side of his face with mine.**

**"Je suis maligne." I muttered weakly. **

**"My darling, why are your words so cold?" He hurriedly kissed me on both cheeks, and then tilted my chin slightly upwards. **

**"You've never given a blood kiss of your own, darling. Bight your tongue..."**

**Out of habit of obeying Mello I quickly pierced the muscle, feeling the blood flow into my mouth. **

**Mello leaned down, kissing me tenderly. I shuddered slightly; his blood had grown more powerful then before. **

**We parted and I averted my eyes in shame. I truly thought I would have been less open to him. **

**"Near… Even if you no longer love me, I need to explain to you. I need to atone for my sins."**

**"Do not play with me, Mello." I said harshly, glaring at him.**

**Mello frowned almost comically, which annoyed me further. "Why Near," He paused to pout. "Playing with you is exactly what I want to do." He ran his hand down my jaw line, his eyes holding mine. I slowly brought up my hand to drag his away from my face.**

**"Mello, I'm sorry. Whatever you want, I can't give it to you." I fumbled with the proper words, but simply turned my back on him and began to walk away.**

**"You'll see Near! You will love me again, and I believe you love me still, but your pride is constricting you!" He called out, "Remember this, I am the only one who can keep you safe!" I didn't know what he meant at the time, but later I realized he was referring to the war. I soon came to realize that Mello was correct in saying that. I was too weak to live on my own. I could be killed or captured so easily. I needed someone stronger and more experienced to protect me. I just didn't know it at the time.**

**

* * *

**

**The next night Aurore and I went to some poor theatre to see some dark romance she was interested in. I had not mentioned to her that I had run in to Mello. I had kept it all hidden from her, from myself. **

**Before the theatre Aurore and I went shopping, so like the days in my boyhood when her kind and loving mother, so unlike mine, would give us some coin and let us go into town. This time of course we didn't spend our money on sweets or foolish trinkets but lavish dark clothes. For Crépuscule I chose a blood red silk gown which had tendrils of black sinewy lace weaving and intertwining so deep it seemed to darken the tone of the red. For her I purchased a thin gold necklace with a bright round ruby set in it. The flashings of it brought attention to her cleavage. I did this in knowing that she enjoyed the attention of well brought up and handsome strangers. **

**For me Crépuscule purchased fine black cotton pants with a black silk shirt to go with it. She bought a red waistcoat with black stitching, a red silk scarf, and a gold wristwatch. **

**All in all, our little shopping spree was rather amusing. We stepped out of the boutique in matching color coordinated outfits. We may have gotten some odd stares, since the fashion of the time dictated pastel colored clothing, but we didn't mind.**

**Upon arriving at the theatre Crépuscule led me to our seats, which were located directly in the middle, with still a good view. I sat myself in the red velvet chair with slight hesitancy, for I had heard great and garish squeaking noises trill as others sat down. It was no problem though. **

**Towards the second act I had finally relaxed. Only then had I forgotten the past evening's argument with Mello. The play itself was interesting, its plot peppered with various love triangles and deaths. I found it amusing how the young actors and actresses practically drenched themselves in white powder, almost looking like a blood drinker, only paint their lips and cheeks a ridiculous shade of red. **

**Our rich and eccentric appearance alone granted us entrance to the after party. Crépuscule was immediately the center of attention aside from the starring actors. I was content to sit in the shadows and watch her be flatted by men who smelled of cheep wine. **

**After a few minutes of contentedly watching Crépuscule seemingly flirt with dozens of possible suitors I saw something very unnerving. Towards the back of the hall was an area I had yet to venture in because the air was sluggishly thick with cigar smoke. I noticed that many of the pretty young women had turned their attention to a certain man at the back of the hall. Diving into the mind of one of those girls I saw who they were fawning over.**

**Mello. That damnable creature was making a game of my life in New Orleans, mocking everything I had not dared to do. Not only that, but what he was dazzling these girls with was tales of his journeys to **_**France, Italy, Greece, and Russia.**_** Of course he wasn't revealing the Secrets of the Dark Trick or even hinting he was not as he seemed. He was leaving something else out though- me. There was no mention of an ever faithful and loving companion with him on those journeys. **

_**Aurore!**_** I called with the Mind Gift, grabbing her attention by using her real name. I saw her go rigid momentarily as she talked, but she soon shook it off.**

_**What is it, Near?**_

_**You see that man with all those girls, go over there and talk to him, then tell me what you think of him!**_

_**As you wish it, Near. Please do calm down though.**_

**She was right. I was so angry I could not think properly. If I had said those words aloud to Crépuscule they would have come out in strangled hisses. I did not even know what I meant to do by sending her over there. I needed to control myself; my emotions were getting out of control. **

**I watched in silent fury as Crépuscule politely dismissed her men and enveloped herself in the throng of young girlish women who were giggling at Mello's every word, regardless as to whether he was being comedic or not.**

**

* * *

**

**However there was method to Mello's madness. Everything to Mello was a game, a game he would stop at nothing to win. He wanted things between us open and free as they once were, he wanted to tell me everything. And since the tactic of poetic compliments and kisses had not worked, Mello had moved on to the crude form of jealousy. Attention. And thus the act of ignoring me. Mello had been the highlight of the after party, calling it upon himself to use the Spell Gift to draw to people to him. Needless to say he did not need the aid of the Spell Gift to attract people, but he used it anyway. All the while knowing perfectly well I was there, he did not even acknowledge my existence. **

**There was another reason of course why Mello was following me around, he wanted to make sure I was safe from the Blood Drinkers who wished me harm. Of which there was a lot of those days. **

**Mello was perfectly content to entertain young women if it irritated me. **

**Mello was quick to notice the woman whose clothing matched mine stride confidently towards him. At first he thought not of her presence, his mind was focused on the girls who were hanging off his very word. That is, until she approached him directly. **

**"Near," There was heavy emphasis placed upon my name. "Does not approve of this what so ever." **

**Her tone was frigid and without even waiting for a reply she turned and stalked off, the heels of her shoes clicking loudly. **

**Mello was momentarily stunned. After the initial shock subsided Mello used the Mind Gift and hastily raped the woman's mind, a torrent of memories recent and old of her and me. He saw me when I was five years old and when I had been hunting just last night. He knew at once that she was and always was my mortal companion. Mello registered beyond her unwelcoming tone that she was giddy with excitement if there being another Child of Darkness in this very hall. **

**Most importantly Mello found what she knew of him. She knew that he was Mello, a vampire of Russian origin, Maker of Near, and two hundred sixty three years into the Blood and loving every moment of it. Most angering she knew of the Mother and Father, that they held the Sacred Core. Mello also knew that this woman was careless. Mello would not tolerate her knowing our secrets.**

**

* * *

**

**Crépuscule came back, her eyes lit, and smiling. "Near, I think it's your Maker! I think it's Mello, you should go to him!" **

**I struggled to stay calm and not shout at her. "Aurore I already knew this! He came to me last night. He offered his love and I declined. This is just another one of his childish games."**

**"Childish, Near? I think not." Mello appeared before us, for some reason a slight scowl on his face. "You may not approve of what I was doing just then, but what I do not approve of is much more serious."**

**"And what is that, Mello?" I asked harshly. Crépuscule was at a loss for words, apparently she had never imagined us arguing.**

**"Her, Near!" Mello pointed sharply at Crépuscule. "You cannot go around telling mortals of our true nature!"**

**Crépuscule looked guilty, and I retorted with, "I have known her my whole life, Mello. She is trustworthy."**

**"Trustworthy?! Trustworthy enough, no never. A vampire strong enough could be all the way in France and hear her thoughts! As a mortal she cannot protect her own mind!" Mello was practically shouting now, and drawing a few eyes towards us. **

**"We should step outside." I suggested quietly. We did so, and when outside I said, "And what of it, Mello? What does it matter?"**

**Mello ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. "Near, if you had let me talk to your properly last night you would know that every single vampire save for me and one other desperately either wish you **_**dead or captured.**_**" **

**Well that was new for me. "Je suis désolé." **

**"You should be." Mello snapped. **

"**And what of me in all this?" Crépuscule cried, distressed by our bickering. **

**Mello paused to look at her, then turned to me, his expression softer and almost sad. "Near, I'm afraid sacrifices half to be made to keep you safe." **

**Crépuscule squeaked. I felt empty and sick. I looked at Mello wide-eyed, trying to decipher his expression. "Surely there is a way around that?" My voice was hollow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Crépuscule had begun to weep. **

"**It has to be done, Near." **

**I watched open mouthed in horror as Mello reached and pulled Crépuscule into his arms forcefully. I saw his two fangs lean closer and closer to her neck. Crépuscule screamed. She was certainly not ready for death. **

**I felt the blood tears well in my eyes as I said in a choked voice, "If you're going to kill her please do it out of my sight. Tomorrow night, Mello, you may come to my dwelling. You had better tell me everything there."**

"**As you wish it." Came Mello's ominous voice.**

**I turned my back on them, walking in the direction of my house. I then heard Aurore shriek madly, "Have you no heart, Nate?!" Yes, I most definitely have a heart. Unfortunately for you, it firmly and unbendingly rests in Mello's powerful and unwavering clutches. **

**

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I didn't imagine Mello and Near's reuinion to be chapter-long argument. Oh well, that's just how it turned out I guess.

By the way, it may take me longer then usual to update because a wonderful idea for a MelloxNear oneshot came into my head last night, and it refuses to not be written. When it gets published, I suggest you read it to blow off steam at how pissed off you are at me for not will be titled _Formal Dining_, look for it!

Also, my new obsession is the Nintendo DS game _My Japanese Coach._ That's right Matt fans, I'm learning Japanese the same way he probably did. Through a video game.


	4. As We Fall In Line

A/N: This is completely off subject, but today I started the second volume of Loveless, and I got totally pissed off how in the beginning Yuiko brought in a jar of strawberry jam for Ritsuka, but then the other girls_ destroyed it._ Seriously, if B had been there he would have murdered them all on the spot regardless of name or remaining lifespan.

**Chapter 4: As We Fall In Line**

**When I rose at dusk I instantly knew she was dead. I could not find her with the Mind Gift. Mello had killed Aurore, my only remaining family. I would mourn, yes; I would mourn a great deal. **

**I dressed in somber black and quietly awaited Mello's arrival downstairs in the sitting room. All was silent, no candles were lit, and I sat in the shadows, thinking of Aurore. A half an hour later there was a reserved knock at my door.**

**"Let yourself in." I whispered, not having the heart to fully talk or open the door myself. I knew he could easily hear me, and was unsurprised by the small click of the lock and the knob turning. **

**Mello stepped in, dressed in black also, but of course his clothing was more tasteful for the times, but that mattered to me not. **

**"Near," He began slowly, his voice calm and measured. "For what it's worth I give you my word that I never wanted to kill her." Mello paused for effect. "She was a good woman with good intentions, but she was also a dangerous liability." **

**"I understand, Mello." I whispered coldly. **

**Mello stepped toward me and sank to his knees in front of me. "Near I beg for you forgiveness! I lied to you and betrayed you, I know. But I did it for your protection I assure you!"**

**I sighed. "Mello, I have no one but you now. I forgive you Mello, even if I do not know the reason I am sure you were only looking out for me. Mello, I could never stop loving you." **

**"Oh my darling, thank you!" Mello cried, hugging me in my chair. **

**"But Mello," I said, wrapping my arms around him. "Dis-moi la vérité."**

**"I will! I will! I promise this to you, I will!" **

**Not being able to contain himself, Mello kissed me. The kisses were sweet, small and thankful. He stroked my hair, running it through his fingers and playing with it. Eventually he calmed down and took a seat at the other side of the room, perhaps in the hope of restraining himself. **

**Mello then, as I had asked, told me everything. All of what I had explained to you in the second chapter of this tale. He spoke of those who called themselves the True, how they believed in peace induced by fear and that all vampires should be chosen because of their beauty and willingness to serve. Those who were Children of the True were blind to the world, thinking Light Yagami a god. All other Children of Darkness were heretics and blasphemers and who deserved righteous death. The top members who considered themselves lovers of Light's, (but were really just pawns) included Misa Amane, Teru Mikami, and Kiyomi Takada. They were the ones who were usually given the honors of carrying out the murders. But oh no, not Mello and I. We were prime targets and Light did not trust his servants to kill us. **

**Mello talked of the other enemy, whose ideal was to use me for their own personal gain. They were business people at heart. They wanted nothing but money and power. Mello thought it cruel and sickening. **

**"It's pathetic." Mello spat. "They think of you an object and not a person." **

**I shrugged. "Some people are just like that, Mello." I said mildly.**

**"Well I don't like it!" Mello hissed, his features so angelic and entrancing were contorted and grotesque in his anger. In order to change the subject I said, "And this other blood drinker you mentioned, who is she?" **

**Mello shook his head. "I wish I could tell you, darling. She's in hiding, I can't say exactly where. The True have been hunting her for some time now after she openly protested the slaughter of a pagan coven of vampires."**

**"She's monotheistic then?"**

**"No, simply kind-hearted and loving to all."**

**I had no reaction.**

**"Don't worry though, when the time is right she will join us."**

**I nodded distractedly, a powerful thirst for blood taking over my immediate attention. Mello noticed this, for he stood up and gestured at the door. "Shall we?" **

**I stood up also, meeting him at the door. "Of course, Mello." **

**Mello smiled slightly and put his arm around my waist. We then walked out into the balmy night air. Grinning like the killers we were, we headed into the city, the scent of the Evil Doer guiding us.**

**After hunting gluttonously Mello and I took a walk on the outskirts of New Orleans, the stars of the night more then enough light. [**A/N: Woah, that last phrase rhymed… I should use that in a poem or something!**] Mello laced his fingers with mine and we walked with our shoulders brushing. **

**"My love," He said after some time. "I have an apartment downtown… I wanted to know if you would like to move in with me. It would be like Paris again, before all the pain…" Mello's sentence drifted off. **

**"Before all the pain," I whispered, my gaze slowly dropping to my feet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mello cringe slightly; he was upset he had said the wrong thing. **

**"No, Mello." I said, looking up at him. "No, I don't think I would want to move in with you."**

**"What? Why?" Mello's voice was very surprised indeed. **

**I gave Mello one of my rare smiles. "I have a big brick house all to myself in a nice neighborhood. I would much prefer it you moved in with me."**

**Mello smiled also, his face expressing immense relief. "My dear if that is what you wish then by all means let it be so!" **

**I reached up and twirled a piece of Mello's sun touched hair between my two fingers. I think Mello wept with joy, but I didn't quite know because soon he was kissing me again. Our arms wrapped around each other I whispered, "Master…" as his mouth closed on mine. **

**We returned to my home giddy and laughing like two young lovers. Which in retrospect, despite Mello's age of two hundred sixty three, we were. **

**The simple love did not last long though, as most simple things do. Returning home from the opera Mello and I soon became away of a same pattern of footsteps following us in our wake. Mind you, these weren't just any footsteps. They were eerily quite, with a certain air of light fluidity about them. Yes, for those of you who guessed, there was a blood drinker tailing us. **

**The man was about five feet and six inches tall. He had slightly wavy black hair, which was relatively short cut, just behind his ear. There was a paranoid expression on his face, and something about it gave me the sense he generally wore that nervous expression.**

_**Shimura. **_**He had told us his name using the Mind Gift. Forgetting all pleasantries Mello turned around and snarled, "What in God's name do you want?" **

**As we stopped walking, Shimura did also. "I come to reason with you." He spoke in a calm, practical manner. **

**"Reason? I doubt it!" Mello made to turn and continue walking back to our house. **

**"Wait." Shimura placed a cold hand on my shoulder, forcibly stopping me. I could tell Mello suppressed a cry of outrage as he turned to face the black-haired Shimura. **

**"He has no interest in any dealings with you." Mello put an arm around my shoulders. **

**Shimura frowned. "I do not understand why you reside with this blood drinker, Near. His manners are those of some animal." **

**I was stung by this, stung as I would be by any insult to Mello. "Mello is kind and generous to those he loves. It is only you, whom he finds disgusting, that makes him talk as rudely as he does." **

**Mello smirked. "Near's words are as true as they get." **

**Shimura looked especially nervous now. There was a drop of blood sweat slowly making its way down the side of his face and his eyes were rapidly flitting between mine and Mello's.**

**"You speak honorably." Shimura said hastily. He was obviously indecisive. It seemed he wanted to attack us, but also thought better of verbal reasoning. **

**Somehow without me seeing it, Shimura came at me. With a vice-like grip on my neck, he pushed me against the wall, the killing instinct burning in his eyes like a primal fire piercing the ice of an age on frigidity. **

** I let out a strangled cry, trying to break free, but Shimura's hands were too strong. **

**I assumed Mello was reminded of the time he had accidentally let me be kidnapped by the psychopath Beyond Birthday, because instantly he lunged at Shimura, throwing him off me. I think I might have heard a distant cracking sound as Shimura roughly hit the ground. **

**"If you dare lay a finger on him, if you dare let me detect you contacting him, death with not be sweet and merciful as you will hope by the time I am even partially finished with you." **

**Ah Mello, how he had a way with words. Actually, Mello's threat did seem to have and effect on Shimura. He stood up shakily, his hand rubbing his broken wrist. He cast an imploring, almost pleading glance at me, and vanished. **

**Much to my surprise the first thing Mello did after Shimura had gone was laugh.**

**"I think I just successfully ruined Namikawa's evening!" Mello declared cheerfully, continuing our stroll home. "Shimura is an associate of Namikawa's almost trusted a little a bit." **

**"Mello," I began. "We're not going to keep running from country to country like we did when B was us, are we?" **

**Mello rubbed my back comfortingly. "No, my darling, I think not. I am tired of running. Besides, I'm starting to like New Orleans." Mello said stubbornly. **

**As we walked Mello talked some more. "The appearance of Shimura will not be the last, Near. No doubt there will be attacks from Namikawa's group and the True alike. You dear, being the youngest of out kind, are therefore the weakest. I suggest you are never without me by your side." **

**I nodded silently as I walked; all this made perfect sense to me. I did enjoy Mello's company, and loved him more dearly then anything else I ever had, but I still felt like I was being confined almost. I, an immortal Child of Darkness, infinitely stronger then any mortal, was being told I could never be left alone.**

**Upon returning home, I walked upstairs to my room, content to doze away the remaining few hours before dawn. In my light sleep I dreamt of ghastly corpses resembling Aurore, Shimura, and of blood and darkness. It was not at all a pleasant dream, and I was thankful when Mello woke me, saying it was almost dawn. **

**I felt much more safe and content in Mello's arms. The coldness of the stone coffin we laid in felt almost like a wall of protection. They would have to find this coffin to find me. They would have to kill Mello to get to me. **

**I shuddered at the though. I did not dare think the thought of Mello's death for fear it would some how manifest in reality. It couldn't happen though. Mello's couldn't and would not die so easily. And if he did, he would be dieing protecting me.

* * *

**

A/N: I had lots-o-fun writing the scene with Shimura for some reason. If you're wondering why I put him in there, it's because if he had survived yesterday would have been his fourtyith birthday, and that's pretty important.

Anyway, I'm sure it's pretty obvious, but I would be oh so please if you guys sent in reviews of who you think the vampire who wants to help Near is!


	5. I Don't Trust

**Chapter 5: I Don't Trust**

**The next night Mello and I silently consented to not leave the house that night. Mello did not say where Shimura was or if he had gone. Nor did I ask Mello or look for Shimura myself. **

**Instead of thinking of such dark things Mello suggested something that would keep us entertained for the evening. **

**Unlike I, who had wallowed secretively in the shadows, Mello had been quick to establish mortal connections and acquaintances. Subtly using the Mind Gift Mello had planted memories of him inviting them to our house for the evening. This worked, and soon there were mortals knocking at our front door.**

**Before they had arrived Mello quickly rushed out in disguise, his mind shielded, to hastily purchase some food and drink for out guests. Soon my unused dining room had been cleaned, there were candles lit and food set out. **

**The guests soon arrived. There was a French historian, a couple of actors from a second class theatre group, and even a pretty courtesan who had by Mello's left. **

**It was very easy to convince the people we were actually eating the food laid out before us. All it took was the Spell Gift… Ah, how easy to fool these mortals. And to think that nearly four years ago I was one of them. **

**Mello was a great entertainer, reciting from mind bits of poetry he had written, and even some he had created on the spot. He almost made me forget, in his beauty and grace, that he had killing so many people, including my dear Aurore. **

**The courtesan, for all her showy manner, had always slept alone. She was having a tough time, for although she did not suspect our true nature, she was rather awed by Mello and me.**

_**I want to sleep with them tonight… A god and his cherub.**_

**These were her main thoughts, things along these lines. A matter of fact she projected such thoughts rather loudly, as if she believed we could hear them, so that it was annoyingly difficult to block her thoughts out and listen to what her and others were actually saying. **

**While I was miffed by her desire for us, Mello fed off it like succulent blood. He flirted with her, making ridiculous comments about the way her hair shown in the candlelight and so on. **

**I do believe Mello noticed this, because he leaned over the table and whispered into my ear, "My darling forgive me, she is only a distraction from your beauty. You know I only truly have eyes for you." Much to my surprise Mello then kissed me hard, right in front of everyone. The men guffawed, saying that Mello was drunk but that I was a lucky lad none the less. The courtesan shrieked, dropping her wine and spilling it all over her dress and the floor. **

**I sat there rather stunned and embarrassed, but Mello laughed heartily and the conversation and food continued. **

**Mello good naturedly ushered the drunken guests out of house when I whispered so that others could not hear it, that I was tired of this. The courtesan lingered on our doorsteps, obviously wanting Mello to invite her to stay the night. This never happened of course, and I sighed happily as Mello finally closed the door. **

**"You did not enjoy that dinner did you darling?" **

**I shook my head, eyebrows furrowing slightly. "It felt so… wrong, to fool all those people." **

**Mello brought me into a gentle hug, holding me close to him by the small of my back. "Near, our existence is a lie."**

**"There's no place for us in this world, is there?" I whispered, my mind trailing off into lands of despair. **

**"No, we are not meant to exist." **

**These words pushed a thought into my head. "Mello, am I correct in saying the Divine Parents hold the Sacred Core?" **

**Mello nodded and ended the hug. "That is true, but dear, I don't understand where you're going with this." **

**I looked up at Mello, his pale and concerned face illuminated by the bright starlight.**

**"Mello, don't you see? We could end it all. We could end this war, this suffering, this pain. To kill the Mother and Father is to kill us all, Mello! We could end this Mello. Together we could put a stop to us, we who were never meant to exist." **

**There was a small tense pause, before Mello struck me across the face. The pain was not quite as it was when I was a mortal, just a dull ringing of uncomfort spreading across my cheek. It was the first time Mello had hit me, and I felt shocked and deeply saddened, as if I had failed Mello, my Master. **

**"And what do you think will happen when we're all dead? You think we will be able to live together in happiness?" Mello yelled. **

**"I-I don't know Mello…" I stuttered, averting his eyes. **

**"We won't Near! There is nothing after death for us! We have to get through the hard times to live in the good!" Mello was clearly infuriated. **

**"I'm sorry Mello." I whispered. **

**Mello ran a hand through his hair, sighing and turning so that he did not face me. "Near, I regret leaving you, but for different reasons now." **

**"And for what reasons, Mello?" I asked, curious as to this sudden change of mind. **

**"You've changed."**

**All was silent, all was still. The air was thick with tension, and I could see a thin trickle of blood running down Mello's chin. He had bitten his lip and not noticed. **

**Tentatively I walked closer to Mello, who continued to stare off. Lightly I stood on the tips of my toes, my face tilted as if to kiss his jaw line. When Mello did not move I opened my mouth and gently licked the blood off his face. Mello's eyes simply closed, slowly as if submitting to some higher force. **

**"Master," I whispered after I had cleaned his face of blood. "Please do not be angry with me, I only want what's good for us. I may not know what's right and wrong, but I do know I love you." **

**As I spoke I had put my arms around Mello's neck, resting my head on his shoulder. Mello smiled sadly and put his hands on the small of my back, drawing me close to him. **

**"Near… Please be my little pet again. Please become my beautiful innocent child, my only true love." **

**"Mello, I'll become whatever you want me to be." **

**"You will, will you?" Mello whispered, bringing a black-gloved hand to stroke my hair. **

**"Yes Mello, anything for you…" I suddenly felt like I was drowning in my devotion to Mello. I felt that my love for him would over power my sense of reason. I suddenly imagine me a puppet, obeying Mello's whim and only thinking of him and like he did. I felt a confusing sense of betrayal. Mello had saved my life more then once, and had shown me love and kindness. So why then, did I feel like I was being used? **

**"Mello do you love me?" I asked, tightening our embrace to a point that would break the bones of a mortal.**

**Mello was confused and startled by my question. "My darling, if I did not love you why did I save you from starvation in Paris? Why did I save you from B? If I hadn't loved you Near, why would I ever consider giving you my un-spilled blood to you, knowing that with it you would live for eternity?"**

**"I'm sorry." I said softly.**

**Mello sighed. "Near, you must never doubt my love for you, do you understand? I will not have you think I'm lying when I say I adore you." **

**I sighed, relaxing my muscles. "I'm sorry." **

**Mello broke our embrace. His hands on my shoulders he looked me straight in the eyes. "Near it is I who should be apologizing. I should not have struck you earlier." **

**I gave a small smile, touching my hand to the spot of cool skin where Mello had dealt his blow. "Kiss it better?" I asked in a childish manner. **

**Mello chuckled and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. When he kissed me I almost believed kisses could make things better, I felt exalted with happiness that the fight with Mello had ended, that everything was right again. **

**Everything that is, except for the fact that I was being hunted by over a dozen preternatural beings with powerful abilities and skill far beyond my own. **

**"Mello, if ever the situation aroused where there was a choice between you living or me, who would you choose?" **

**Mello pouted. "Dearest, of course I would choose for you to live. You have a whole life ahead of you!" **

**I looked at Mello gravely. "If you died Mello, that would break my heart. Then who would be there to stop me from going into the sun?" **

**Mello gave a choked sob and took my hands in his. "Near, talk not of such macabre things, oh please!" Mello led me upstairs and into our dark bedroom, for what reason I could not decipher. **

**"My darling you have to believe in me!" **

**"I do Mello, trust me, but what do I have to believe in you for?" **

**"Near, you have to believe that none of us will die in this terrible battle." Mello looked as though he were about to continue on, talking about hope or courage or the power of love, but I no longer wanted to hear Mello's velvety voice, for all the jubilance it gave me to hear it. Instead I closed his mouth with a kiss, pressing my lips onto his gently yet firmly. I felt warm thick blood flow into me, and I knew that this was a silent pledge that there would be no more fighting, no more friction in our relationship. **

**I bit my own tongue, and soon our blood mixed, swirling like the water of a shallow, fast paced river.**

**We gulped it hurriedly, both enjoying the combine taste of our blood, in which one was so different from the other, that it created a swirling eddy of different flavors and scents. **

**"'Till death do us part." Mello whispered breathily.**

**"Mhm…" I murmured, laying my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, holding each other in the soft moonlight. **

**Some time later Mello kissed my ear, sending shivers up my spine, saying, "Mon chéri, there's still time to hunt, if you wish it." **

**I agreed with Mello. That electrifying sample of Mello's Blood was not nearly enough to satisfy my thirst. **

**Bounding senselessly into the night, Mello and I hunted of the Evil Doer that was still awake at such an hour. The downside of the secrecy of the early morning was that he people we hunted were sleazy drunkards who go at random people with knives and such. Mello and I both agreed that it was much more interesting to hunt the Evil Doers that had finesse. Conmen and the intelligent serial killer were much more fun for Mello and me to feed off of. **

**After hunting Mello and I returned home, but not by the normal way mind you. In out happiness to not be fighting, to not have been attacked by an enemy, we returned home by gliding from rooftop to rooftop as we once had done in Greece. **

**It was easy towards the center of town, where the buildings were packed tightly together, but as we neared Metairie there were more space between homes and establishments. I found I could gracefully and much farther then before, but what was more amazing was Mello, who sometimes did not land entirely and simply glided on to the next roof. **

**"Mello, is it possible for us to fly?" I asked as we had stopped to catch our breath once. **

**"Yes it's quite possible, darling. The name for that ability if called the Cloud Gift, since we rise to the clouds." **

**"And how long will it take you to obtain the gift Mello? After all, you can jump much farther and with more ease then I can."**

**Mello shook his head, golden locks swaying slightly in the breeze. "Not for quite a few centuries and only if I drink powerful blood ever few years or so." **

**"That's a shame…" I said, my gaze drifting off towards the moon. A moment later I had a thought and I turned my head and attention to Mello.**

**"The other vampire who wants to assist us, how old is she?" **

**Mello sighed and put an arm around my shoulders. "Young enough to be benefited by my blood, let's put it that way." **

**I was disappointed certainly but not out of ideas. "And the Divine Parents?" **

**"Hidden away in a shrine in northern Germany. And yes Near, it would be too dangerous for us to travel so far. Word does get around of voyages whose ships were devoid of rats and where even a few passengers died mysterious unexplainable deaths." **

**I hung my head slightly. Mello had exploited ever possibility I had come up with.**

**Mello squeezed my shoulder, leaning closer to me. "We'll do fine they way we are, darling. We've survived this long haven't we? Besides, we'll gain in strength naturally as we age."**

**I knew Mello's words were intended to be comforting, but I couldn't help but notice something. Mello may have survived two hundred sixty three years into the Blood, but what of me? I had only been a Child of Darkness for three years, and if you count my mortal days that makes twenty. Compared to the people who were hunting Mello and I, twenty years was a mere blip in their life spans.**

**I didn't voice these thoughts, trying desperately to crush them out of my head entirely. Instead I thought of how I was with Mello, and that all past mistakes had been forgiven.

* * *

**

Important A/N: Ok, I know that chapter when aboslutely nowhere in terms of plot, but there is a reason for that! Recently a rather vivid image of how I'm going to end this story, (don't worry it's while from now, I want this to be as long if not longer then Bring Me To Life) but the problem is, I'm having trouble coming up for stuff in the middle. That is why I need YOUR HELP in order to write this story and have it be updated faster. I would appreciate it ever so much if you sent in reviews with ideas of attacks/kidnappings/other things from the True and/or Namikawa's group!

Thank you again!

~Backyard Bottomslash~


	6. Theories Turn To Dust

A/N: WOOT! THE WONDERFUL SUPPORT PEOPLE FIXED THE MYSTERIOUS ERROR THAT WAS PREVENTING ME FROM UPLOADING THIS! MY DOG IS LICKING THE BLISTER ON MY FOOT, AND IT HURTS!

**Chapter 6: Theories Turn To Dust**

**What drew me to consciousness were feather-light touches on my body. Gentle fingers were running down my chest and my waist. Lips hovered right over my mouth, waiting to kiss me. **

**Without opening my eyes I whispered, "Mello?" I realized I had been standing, and in my semi-conscious state I collapsed. Strong arms lowered me to the ground. And when they did the lips kissed me roughly. The tongue traced my lower lip, and I opened my mouth to let it in. The tongue quickly explored my mouth, running its slimy surface over everything. **

**I let out a mewl of protest. This was rather an unusual way to wake up. **

**"My darling I apologize if I startle you, but when sleeping you are simply too beautiful to resist!" I smiled at the voice and opened my eyes. Mello was lying on top of me, smiling widely. Locks of his shimmering golden hair tickled my cheek; his bright blue eyes were lit up. Mello was definitely in a good mood tonight. **

**"You've said I'm beautiful so many times, Mello. Do you think I am beautiful all the time?"**

**"Of course I do, darling!" Mello kissed me on the cheek hurriedly before bringing me to my feet. **

**That night Mello and I hunted on River Street. Named for that it ran along the Mississippi river, I remembered many a fond memory of Aurore and I running down this street, playing some sort of game. **

**I remembered painfully that Aurore had been killed, and that the rest of family- the River family, was also dead. There were too many memories of the French Quarter. Of New Orleans. Everywhere I went I saw my younger self, innocently enjoying the beauty of life. They were choking me, those memories, compressing my heart. **

**Mello was always there though. Always there to distract me, to show me the good. He brought me to locally written and performed plays and operas, to art galleries and other such things. New things that, for the most part, had not existed when I had lived here. Mello could sense my discomfort. **

**He would never bring me to the old places, where multiple generations of upstanding long-time families congregated. He did not bring me to places I would be recognized. **

**A blessed few weeks passed in which we did not get any surprise visits from the True or Namikawa's delegates. I basked in those times, wanting to live a normal life as I could with my dear Mello. **

**The absence of enemies put Mello on edge. As the days wore on he grew hyper-vigilante, more concerned for my safety then anything. He knew they were plotting something. It was almost impossible to get Mello to relax, even in out own home. **

**All I could do to help relax him was to show him more love. To kiss and to touch more. I believed my touch soothed him, and I know his did me. It was almost like we were a married couple. He was the working and stressed husband while I was the dutiful and loving wife. **

**I liked to think of us that way, married. Two people joined together for all of eternity. Which we were, because Mello's Blood was in me, such a bond unbreakable. **

**I pondered the role of the wife. If I was the wife, didn't that mean I had a lack of freedom? I can remember my father, leaving for work in the morning, coming home at night after a couple of drinks at the tavern. During that time my mother had been shut up in the house, cooking, cleaning, and tending to me. **

**Although unlike my mother I did have a social life. (Mello was acquainted with people who also attended or contributed to the performance or galleries we went to.) I could not go anywhere without Mello, or be with anyone without Mello. I was restricted, confined. But I didn't mind it. I enjoyed the role of the wife. **

**As I had mentioned earlier, this only lasted a few weeks. **

**Mello and I had comfortably been discussing recent literature when there were quick two knocks at our door. **

**"Dammit." Mello hissed. **

**"What is it?" I asked, automatically alert.**

**"I thought I had detected her with the Mind Gift, but it was only a glimpse… I had so stupidly dismissed it!" He muttered, clearly angered. **

**"Mello please tell me what's going on." I said my voice urgent. **

**He looked at me sharply. "Near, go up on to the roof, then jump off it and run! Find a place to rest for the day. Come back tomorrow night, understand?" By this time he had gotten up from his seat, taking my hand and forcing me to rise.**

**"Mello I understand, but please! Who am I running from?"**

**"It's best you not know Near! She won't be able to find you as easily if you're not thinking about her specifically!"**

**Impulsively I kissed him, and then ran for the stairs. I did not look back to see how he reacted.**

**

* * *

**

**Mello took a moment to calm his senses then opened the door. There stood the blonde haired, skimpily clad, gothic, Misa Amane with her arms folded across her chest. Dressed the way she was it was likely many mortal men would attempt to rape her, but she would kill them though, flinging away their bodies so casually. **

**"I'm disappointed in you Mello." Her clear voice cut through the silence. Mello did not offer her to enter, nor did she ask.**

**"For what reasons." **

**"Reasons, actually. Let's start with my lovely Beyond." **

**Mello was angered by her. Beyond Birthday had deserved the punishment he got, and then some. "What about him?" Mello snapped.**

**"I'm so very sad you had him banished." Misa glared stonily. "I loved him you know." **

**Mello rolled his eyes. Misa loved just about everyman who had even shown the slightest amount of affection towards her. "It was L's judgment, not mine. Why else?" **

**"My poor little Matty. He was rather upset after you set off to rescue it, which should have died when Beyond had taken it."**

**It. She referred to me as an object.**

**"What did Matt do?" Mello's voice was hollow. Matt was generally stable emotionally, but small things could occasionally set off fits of serious depression. **

**Misa's lower lip trembled. "He went into the sun." Mello went cold. He had really messed up this time, failing to contact Matt after rescuing me not just that, but Mello had also lost a good companion. And Misa was really possessive of those she loved. **

**"All because of it… All because of it…" She murmured, blood tears spilling down her white cheeks. Mello tensed, preparing for her explosion.**

**"**_**TOGETHER YOU AND THAT SINFUL BOY KILLED MY CHILD!**_**" **

**In that instant Mello felt an immense preternatural power compress within Misa. She used this power and pushed it into the house. **

**The building burst into flame, Mello had been inside it.**

**Before turning away Misa spat, "Now you will die as my son did." **

**The words, as meaningful as they could have been to Mello, were only hazy. The terribly hot flames licked at his body, making his blood boil. He felt his fingers char, his skin tighten on his bones. Mello's Blood spilt around him, but there was no one to give him the Sacred Drink to cure him. I had run, Matt was dead… The other was so far away… So far away…**

**

* * *

**

**Misa cackled madly as she ran, unseen, from the burning house. She may a few decades younger then Light, but she was so much more powerful because of Beyond's Blood. Her pent up emotions had helped release the power as well. **

**Light would be so pleased with her… So pleased… He may even give him some of his Blood, as weak as it was for a Blood Drinker his age. As weak as he was Light Yagami had risen to the top. **

**By doing this, by killing Mello, Misa had outdone both Takada and Mikami. Neither of them had ever done something as crucial to Light's plan. Now Light would choose her as his immortal queen. **

**If only she could get rid of that human manifestation of sin… Then Light would be even more pleased. He wouldn't have to get his precious hands dirty. Misa would have avenged Matt's death, rid the world of this blood-drinking sin, and won Light's love all in one. Yes, things were going well for the vampire Misa Amane, but where was the sin which had caused her fledgling's eminent demise?**

**The thing was so young, his ideas so **_**mortal**_**. Even with her exceptional skill, it would take some time for Misa to pick out the True Sin from the rest of the hapless mortals of New Orleans. **

**

* * *

**

**I had no idea any of that had happened. Since I was Mello's fledgling, out psychic connection had been cut off. I had not known who had attacked that night so I hadn't known who to look for. **

**I had obeyed Mello's orders to T. I had dashed upstairs and onto the roof, and then jumped. After that I ran and hid, just as Mello told me to. I made a resting place in the earth. There I slept for one day. **

**When I awoke I had brushed the earth off myself and snuck into a shop for new clothes. I hurriedly changed, and left the money at the counter before the shopkeeper knew of my presence. I then weaved my way back through the streets to Metairie, hunting along the way.**

**The moment I stepped on our street I smelled the smoke, the ashes, and the faint scent of a burnt body. **

**"Mello!" I yelled. Using all my preternatural speed I got to the house in a matter of a few seconds. **

**The house was destroyed. The ashes polluting the air went for my lungs, and if I wasn't a blood drinker I would have fallen over hacking. The sight of the debris and the nonexistent sight of Mello brought me to my knees, dry tearless sobs wracking my body. All in one night I had lost my house, my love, and my protection. I was more vulnerable then ever before.**

**"Monsieur, was this your house?" I looked up to see a mortal woman looking at me with sympathetic eyes. She couldn't have been more then twenty years. Why was it always the young women? **

**"Oui." I muttered, not making eye contact with her. "How did this happen?"**

**The girl hesitated. "I'm not really sure. I was just looking out my window last night, and all of a sudden this house was a raging fire! It took hours to burn down, but didn't spread anywhere. The whole thing was rather odd." I looked up at her with a hopeless, stricken expression and she whispered, "I'm sorry."**

**In response I shook my head and stood up. I looked at her fully for the first time. Her features were nondescript, medium length brown hair and hazel eyes. "Did you see anyone escape?" I hoped I didn't sound like I was snapping at her, but that's just how it came out. **

**She blinked. "No. I didn't, but it was all so sudden that I could have missed something." **

**I frowned at her response, a great spell of anger washing over me. The stupid girl couldn't even trust her own eyes. **

**"Get out of here." I whispered, using an immense amount of self-control not to snap her neck on the spot. **

**The girl swallowed, then nodded and dashed towards her home. Her house. A place that hadn't burned down. She had family or a husband there who loved her. Who was known to be alive for sure. Unlike me. **

**I began to dig through the ash and debris, starting at the front of the house where Mello was more likely to be. **

**I called his name softly. If he was conscious he could hear me, and there was no need to draw attention to myself. I dug through shards of wood, crumbled brick and such other things, ruining the clothes I had just bought. **

**I upturned what appeared to be the doorframe and gagged. There was Mello, his skin, or what was left of it, burned and black. Blood was everywhere; there were bits of clothes sticking in his open flesh. His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes were stating up at me with crystal clarity. It was horrifying. I wouldn't have even recognized him if it hadn't been that his hair had grown back over the span of the day. His shining golden hair on the burnt, black head. **

**I reacted in such a mortal way. I fainted. To think I didn't even get the chance to check for a pulse or breathing.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: ACK UBER CLIFFIE!

Ok, I know I haven't used any of the ideas you guys suggested, but I think this event may lead up to one... Because I have an idea in my head... But it may take me a few chapters to get to it, so be patient!

Oh, by the way, for those of who haven't read Bring Me To Life, Misa refers to Matt as her child because Matt is her fledgling. Misa is mad at Mello because when Mello went to rescue Near who had been kidnapped/raped by B he forgot to contact Matt afterwords, and Matt thought Mello was ignoring him. Just some clarification for you.

(Wow, I'm using capital letters alot today...) IS MELLO DEAD OR ALIVE?! WILL HE RECOVER? WILL NEAR WAKE UP BEFORE THE SUN COMES? WHY IS MY MOM READING THIS OVER MY SHOULDER?! WHAT ABOUT MISA AND LIGHT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHY AM I USING CAPITAL LETTERS SO MUCH?! AM I HIGH OFF THE MEATBALLS I JUST ATE?! WHEN WILL I STOP ASKING REDUNDANT QUESTIONS?!?!


	7. All Seeing Eye

A/N: I have discovered the joys of making a schedule and having deadlines for writing.

**Chapter 7: All Seeing Eye**

**Thank God I woke up only moments later. If I had stayed unconscious when the sun came Mello and I would have both been dead. When I did come to I hastily checked Mello's pulse. It was there, but faint and uneven. He was barely breathing. But he was alive. **

**Whether he could hear me or not I told Mello I would be back soon, I was getting hotel rooms for shelter. I did just that, my fear for Mello's life spurring me to move faster then I ever had before. I found a respectable, but not too flamboyant, hotel to reserve rooms in. I had been so preoccupied by Mello I had not recently had a meeting with my financial agent, and I was unsure of how much money I had. Thankfully I did get the rooms despite the odd looks directed at me because of my soot covered clothes. **

**After that I went back to Metairie to retrieve Mello. His weight was nothing to me, and we made it back to the hotel swiftly. Using my preternatural power to clothe myself in the shadows, I carried Mello up to our rooms like a phantom, unseen and unheard. **

**Laying Mello down carefully on the linen sheets, I noticed that there were no windows in the bedroom. As long as I shut the doors before dawn, there would be no need to purchase a new coffin. I was glad of that, possessing little energy I wanted to focus all that I had of it on caring for Mello's wounds. **

**I checked Mello's pulse again. It was still as dim and inconsistent as before. Sighing I leaned against the wall by Mello's bed. I had no idea when he would come to, and therefore could not find out how to heal him. Sure, I could heal mortal burns well enough, but Mello was no mortal and his burns far worse then ordinary. **

**Covering his entire body his burns had melted some of his black clothes so that it had melded into his flesh. Everything about him looked shriveled and dead, that was the saddest thing about knowing he was alive. It was terribly gruesome; I barely could look at him. But I knew I had to. I had to watch incase he became conscious. **

**Staring at near dead person, for all the horrifying thoughts and pictures it brought to mind, was more boring then one would think. After a couple of hours I slipped into a doze, the conscious part of my brain still on high alert in case Mello began to move. He didn't though, not in the first night. **

**The dreams I had when asleep during the day were riddled with fires and dying people. It made me worried for when dusk came. **

**It wasn't the awakening of the moon that brought my body to life though. Instead it was a hoarse croak crying out, "Blood…" repeatedly, and followed by raspy breathing. **

**My eyes snapped open when I realized it was Mello. Standing up, I looked at Mello to see how he was doing. Almost the same. His eyes were still shut, and his lips were barely moving as he craved for his sustenance. **

**Instinctively I knew what to do. Mortal blood would not be enough to even begin to heal Mello, not nearly enough. I bit down on my wrist, creating a wound. I grimaced as I pressed my wrist to Mello's mouth; his lips were dry and splitting. I felt his mouth move ever so slightly, adjusting just barely so he could drink better. It was spilling over, running down the sides of his face and eventually onto the bed. **

**Naturally after a while I grew quite weak. Gently I took my hand away from Mello's face, so as not to upset him. "Mello, I'm sorry if that wasn't enough but dawn is approaching and I still need to hunt. I'll give you more blood tomorrow night." Saying all this was like talking to a dead animal. It was absolutely depressing and pointless as well.**

**When I went out to hunt I let my thirst take over my mind. In other words, I gorged, trying to drown my sorrows in blood as an alcoholic would in the bottle. Well, at least I would have an ample supply of blood to give to Mello tomorrow night. **

**When I returned to the hotel I could already tell the Blood was beginning to work its healing wonders of Mello. Take his face for instance. Although still black and grotesque, his cheeks were less and his nose was beginning to take shape again. **

**For the day I chose to sleep on the floor beside Mello. The parlor had windows and even if it didn't I would be too nervous to leave Mello's side even though we would both be unconscious during the day. **

**When I woke the next evening I heard Mello muttering in Russian.**

**"О Святой Отец поставляет мне моих грехов. Простите мне моих нарушений и возьмите меня к вашей славе. Пожалуйста не яйца, не яйца. Спасите мою мать, возьмите меня вместо этого. Нет, не к стеклянному городу, пожалуйста не там …****"**

**My mind quickly translated. **_**Oh Holy Father deliver me of my sins. Forgive me of my transgressions and take me to your glory. Please not the eggs, not the eggs. Save my mother, take me instead. No, not to the glass city, please not there… **_**It was obvious the first part was a prayer, some of it taken from an old Byzantine chant. The part about the eggs didn't really make sense, eggs couldn't be that valuable. It then sounded as if he was trying to save his mother from being taken somewhere by someone, but who and where? And then the glass city… Was Mello simply having dreams, or was he reliving part of his past? I couldn't be sure. **

**I made soft shushing noises in a vain attempt to get Mello stop muttering. Did it work? Not really. I ended up biting my wrist and pressing it to his mouth again. That got him quiet, as he began to greedily suck up the Blood I was giving him. Even as I felt myself weaken I kept giving Mello the Blood, he needed it.**

**Sometime later when I was fighting to stay awake do to blood loss Mello's mouth shut, ending the ordeal. Thankfully I leaned back up against the wall, doing all I could not to collapse on the floor. I looked tiredly at Mello who was lying on the bed. His breath was coming in evenly, but still shallow. **

**Again I made my way outside to hunt. Again I returned to the hotel apartment to find Mello slightly more healed. His face was becoming more correctly proportioned. His skin was becoming more the color of dark chocolate as opposed to blistering black. And once again I settled down for the day on the floor by Mello's bed. **

**The next night was different though. I woke up to find the pillows propped up so that Mello was sitting up weakly. He was expressionlessly staring ahead at the chest of drawers, his hands folded neatly in his lap.**

"**Mello…" I said cautiously, not wanting to startle him.**

**The ice blue eyes I had come to know so well were unnaturally illuminated against his dark skin. His lips parted, revealing pristine white teeth that as his eyes looked unnatural. "Near…" he whispered, his voice obviously still weak. **

**"Yes Mello?" I asked promptly, ready to give him anything he asked for.**

"**I'm a monster." It took me a moment to register what he had said. **

"**No you're not!" I cried forcefully. I almost reached for his hand, but then cringed instinctively. **

"**Near don't disagree with me." His voice became sharper. "I'm hideous, you couldn't bear to touch me just now. You can barely stand to look at me." **

"**That's not true Mello!" I was on the verge of tears, Mello was being so stubborn and all I wanted to do was simply take care of him. **

**Mello frowned, an unusual amount of creases appearing on his face. "Is it, Near? I'm not quite sure." His voice was laced with pain, it was too obvious. **

"**Mello I beg of you, let's not dwell on such mortal things as appearance. What we need to focus on is your healing."**

**Mello's frown changed into a smile so slowly it was unnerving. "You always knew how to make me change my mind. You're so cute when you're desperate." **

**I sighed in exasperation. "Mello, is there anything you need? You know more about this then I do." **

**Mello's eyes suddenly grew hungry, his mouth opening slightly. "A mortal… A nice, juicy, nasty mortal. Can you do that for me Near?" **

"**Of course Mello, anything you need." How could I deny that face, so full of longing and need? **

"**Merci, Near. Merci beucoup." He smiled gratefully, eyes twinkling in the darkness of the room. **

"**I should be back in less then an hour." With that, I turned and left the apartment. **

**Scouring the streets of New Orleans for notorious murderers and rapists was easier then it sounded. For me, who had lived in New Orleans for almost all my life, I knew which areas were shadier then others. At that point all I had to do was find the ones that fit Mello's tastes using the Mind Gift. Once I found the right person all I had to do was use my looks and dazzle them with the Spell Gift. It was quite easy.**

**So it didn't take me long to find a suitable victim. He came to the hotel apartment under the impression my Master was distributing poisons for a very cheap price. He came more then willingly, believing himself to be capable of tricking me to take the drugs he had in his breast pocket, thing that at that point he would be able to rape me. The idiotic fool, his logic baffled me. **

**When we reached the apartment I showed him to the bedroom Mello lay in, telling him the poisons were in there. The moment he entered the room I closed the door on him. I heard his muffled screams, the sound of him and Mello crashing to the floor. I winced, hoping that the people on the floor below us hadn't been disturbed. **

**When it had been quite for a few moments I slowly opened the door, needlessly entering cautiously.**

**The bloodless body of the victim lay prone on the floor, the two small marks from Mello's teeth already fading from the man's skin. Mello himself was laying sideways, his eyes wide and staring up at me. **

"**Don't let them take me to the glass city, ok?" He asked in an uncharacteristically childlike voice.**

**"What glass city Mello?" The moment the words left my mouth I knew I shouldn't have voiced them. He had never mentioned this glass city previously, only now, when he had endured a mortal accident. **

**The tears began to pour from his eyes. He began to wail heart wrenchingly. His mouth moved to from words as he cried, but came out as incoherent sobs. I quickly rushed to his side, dropping to the floor.**

**"Mello, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, please calm down!" I pulled into my lap although the motion was awkward because he was so much taller then me. Not knowing exactly what to do, I played with a bit of his hair between my fingers, doing what I did to calm myself down. **

**"Mello," I whispered into his ear as he cried in the most maternal tone I could muster. "I won't let them take you to the glass city, I promise." **

**Again he looked up at me with that childlike expression that moved me so. "Really?" He asked. "You really will? No one has ever promised that before, no one has ever understood." **

**"I understand Mello, I know." I whispered comfortingly, even though in actuality I had no idea what he was talking about. **

**Mello's innocent expression of naïve wonder quickly turned to that of perplexed confusion. "Who are you? Why are you calling me Mello? My name is Mihael." His tone had grown even more childlike, if that was possible. **

**Oh mon Dieu, I could not handle this much longer. Mello had almost never talked of his mortal years in Russia, nor of his two and a half centuries before meeting me, so I had no idea what to expect in his regression. **

**"I- I am Nate." I hesitated before giving him my real name, but the real Mello knew it anyway. "And I am here to make you feel all better." **

**Mello easily broke my grasp on him, pushing me out the way, standing up and scowling. "I don't think you get it, Nate." He said in a boyishly harsh tone. "I'm Mihael Keehl, and everyone in the village knows that Mihael Keehl doesn't need or take help from anyone." **

**"Ok Mihael, I'll leave then." I wanted to go out of the room, Mello looked like he was going to hit me, and with he power being so uncontrolled at the moment he could do some serious damage. I told Mello I would leave, but I was really just sitting in the dark water closet. I figured that in the state Mello was in he wouldn't bother to check if I really had left or not. **

**Sighing and rubbing my temples I kept my ears open for sounds coming from Mello. It was times like those when I most wished that the Master and Fledgling disconnection of the Mind Gift phenomena did not exist. I need to get into Mello's mind to figure out what was going on with him. **

**It was going to be a long rest of the night, sitting in the little water closet that was for sure. Nor could I say I was looking forward to the next twilight, who knows what Mello would be like? Now more then ever I felt we needed the third blood drinker Mello had kept hinting at with us now. I was starting to believe I couldn't heal Mello alone, that I would slip up and the True or Namikawa's group would attack. **

**As good fate would have it my wishes came true early that morning, when there was little time before dawn. There came a soft feminine knock at the door. I knew instinctively the person wasn't hostile, but was still a vampire. **

**Coming out of the closet I straightened my slightly crumpled shirt before walking into the parlor. I opened the thin wooden to lay my eyes for the first time on the woman I could come to trust almost as much as Mello, who in the future would stand by my side through thick and thin, and in the past had been the victim of so many wrongdoings. A true ally I would find her to be. Loyal and compassionate, intelligent and dedicated. Only in the end had I ever realized how much she gave to preserve my life.

* * *

**

A/N: Let's see... I thought I had something to say here.... Looks like I forgot it! See you in the next chapter!


	8. Destroy This City

A/N: OMIGOD HUZZAH ! I had this chapter all ready to go last Friday... But there was a stupid processing error and no one was there to fix it over the long weekend! CURSE AMERICAN HOLIDAYS! Anyway, this first time I was trying to upload this I was listening to the song City of Delusion by Muse (RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!) and I was getting really pissed off. I was like cursing at the computer and saying stuff like, "Justify MY fucking reasons with YOUR fucking blood!" Yeah... I was pretty mad.

Anyway, school started up again which means updates with be faster! I now that sounders counter-intuitive but school gives me more time to focus with less distractions.... Because I'm not really taking notes during science class.

**Chapter 8: Destroy This City**

**I was surprised to see standing in the doorway one of the plainest looking women I had ever seen. Her height was not remarkable; she was about five feet and three inches. She had fairly straight dark brown hair and round eyes which made her look less Asian in descent. Though the Blood had drained the color out of her skin, I could instinctively tell that she was Japanese. **

**She smiled sweetly. "Hello, I'm Sayu Yagami. You must be Near, then." **

**I did not offer her to come in. "Yagami? No relation to Light Yagami, leader of the True, perhaps?" **

**Sayu's smiled dropped. "Sadly, yes. A very distant relation though, seeing as he was made during the decline of the Middle Ages and I the middle eighteenth century." **

**"So I take it you're not from the True, Mademoiselle Yagami?" **

**Sayu smiled again. This woman was very expressive. "Non, Monsieur. Nor am I a member of Namikawa's group. I'm the only person other then Mello who wants to help you! I'm sorry for calling upon you in such short notice, but word got round of the burning, I'm so sorry by the way," I made no comment. There was no need to stop this woman's rambling and besides, I didn't need her sympathy. "And I simply felt it wasn't safe with just the two…" Her words suddenly died off. **

**"Yes, what is it?" I asked impatiently. It had been a long night. **

**"Mello, is he…?"**

**"Yes, he's alive," I nodded pertly. "Alive but burnt beyond recognition."**

**Sayu let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God. I though he wouldn't survive since he's not even three centuries old, but it must have been the blood he's drunk from the Old Ones." **

**I moved out of the doorway and gestured for Sayu to enter, which she did. **

**"Mademoiselle Yagami,"**

**"Please, call me Sayu." **

**"Sayu, you will be staying with me for the day in the second bedroom, which I assure you, is safe."**

**"It's ok Near, I trust you." Sayu trusted people so easily. Personally, I didn't approve of it, but I wasn't one to govern her ethics. **

**I followed Sayu to the second bedroom, where she put her coffin and trunk down neatly next to my unused bed. "May I see Mello?" She asked, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. **

**I shook my head. "I apologize Sayu. Mello's mental state is very capricious at the moment. In his delusions I believe he could be dangerous." **

_**Plus, it's almost dawn.**_** I added silently with the Mind Gift. **

**Sayu looked rather dazed for a moment or two, blinking rapidly. "I-I'm sorry," She stammered, probably feeling slightly intimidated by my unwavering gaze. "I know you're telling me something, but I can't quite make it out." She shrugged sheepishly. "I'm not that powerful…" **

**I bit back the retort of, "I can tell," and instead said in a gentle tone I thought not possible at the moment, "I said that it was almost dawn." **

**Sayu nodded, opening the lid of her butternut wood coffin. "I hope you don't mind if I turn in right now. You know how the weaker tend to spend more time in their coffins." **

**I nodded. "I will as well. It's been a stressful night for me, and some regular rest before the daylight slumber may do me some good." **

**And with that, Sayu Yagami shut the lid of her pink satin lined coffin and I crawled up onto the bed of the windowless room. My body was scrunched close to me; it had been a long while since I had slept in an ordinary bed. As I lay there, waiting for the light of day to put me to sleep, I wondered just what exactly was going through Mello's head. It was clearly a part of his mind he couldn't control. I believe Mello would have been shameful and embarrassed to have regressed so far back. Whatever it was, I was going to cure Mello of it regardless of whether or not Sayu was of actually any use to me.**

* * *

**The next night I woke up before Sayu, and had some time to think. What I thought of during that time is of no importance, just my mind rambling. **

**I was sitting in the dining room when Sayu awoke. She greeted me, as I did her. She was wearing a different gown, though nothing of notable extravagance or flair. It was just a dress. **

**"May I see Mello now?" She asked. "Or would you prefer us to hunt first?"**

**I shook my head slowly, my mind still not entirely focused on Mello and Sayu. "No, you might as well get it over with." **

**Mello had had time to grow weary and fall asleep before dawn apparently, because he was laying in the bed, he body pulled close in a tight ball and the covers over his head. **

**Sayu reached to pull off the covers, but hesitated. **

**"I'll do it." I said confidently, hopefully sound to Sayu like I knew what I was doing. **

**I walked over to the bed and gently, lovingly removed the covers to expose Mello's head. His shimmering golden hair was spread around his head like a halo, and I realized that I had never seen him sleep normally. Nor had I ever seen him in the daytime slumber, for that matter. I had never seen Mello less active, less moving. If it weren't for his black and burnt skin he might have reminded me of the Divine Parents, even. **

**"Mello," I whispered, not wanting to startle him if his regressed state was still overriding the rest of his mind. The only reaction I got from him was a twitch of the eyes, as if being irritated by what I had spoken. **

**I bit my lip, though not hard enough to draw blood, and his real name. "Mihael." His eyes instantly opened in a mechanical manner. **

**Mello looked up at me, cerulean eyes glazed with oncoming blood tears. A childish grin slowly spread across his face, though it was that held anger and rage as well as amusement. "Funny thing is," He began in a tone that was more Mello, less Mihael, but this time his French was coated in a thick Russian accent. I barely would have been able to understand if it weren't for my preternatural hearing. "I recalled telling you to leave me last night." **

**I hesitated, unsure of my response. "That's true… Mihael, but I needed to come back to help you get better." I stepped back at an angle which revealed Sayu now timidly standing in the doorway. "Mihael, may I present to you Mademoiselle Sayu Yagami. You mentioned her before the fire. She wants to help us too." **

**Mello looked at Sayu, who had curtsied, with round, curious eyes like he had never seen a woman before. "Why?" He whispered after some time of silence. His voice was entirely Mello. **

**"Why what, dear Mello?" Sayu asked with a cheery smile. How hard she was pretending that nothing was wrong. **

**Mello pushed the covers off of him, sitting up with his knees hugged close to his chest in an almost crouching position. "I don't understand this." His voice was timid, young sounding but most definitely Mello. **

**"Why it's so simple Mello!" Sayu exclaimed as she had just invented some revolutionary machine. "Near and I care deeply for you Mello, so it's only natural we should want to help you heal after some terrible tragedy. Besides you said it yourself, Near needs more protection." **

**I briefly wondered how Sayu was protection for though she was much older than me, she was significantly weaker. **

**Mello frowned. "But… I need no one." **

**That broke my heart. Didn't he make me his fledgling because he wanted to be with me for eternity? Because he **_**needed**_** me? **

**I snapped entirely. I lunged at Mello, pinning him down on the bed. I think Sayu shrieked, but I didn't care. "God damn it, Mello! What is this all for then, if you need no one? What am I **_**for**_**?! You need to snap out of this now; you are becoming a liability to us!" **

**It was clear that both Sayu and Mello were shocked. They just stared dumb and blinking as I let go of Mello and stood up. **

**"Near," Both of them spoke, seeming to recover their wits simultaneously. **

**"What?" I snapped, glaring at both of them quickly.**

**Sayu opened her mouth to speak then decided against it and let Mello talk.**

** "You know how I said last night that you were cure when you were desperate?"**

**I nodded, just wanting Mello to get on with it. I also found it especially annoying how Mello had this wide grin spread across his face. **

**"Well you're also quite amiable when you're angry." That comment wasn't helping with my mood. Plus Sayu had one of those, 'Aw, isn't that sweet?' looks on her face. **

**"And your point is?" **

**Mello rose from the bed and put his arms around me, which now felt brittle because of his burned skin. I felt that if I returned his embrace that he would break and shatter. **

**"I love you Near," He whispered, stroking my hair gently. "More the anything in the world, honestly. And I do need you, you hold my sanity. The fire pushed away my sanity, my pearl, but you gave it back."**

**"How do I know you won't relapse?" I asked softly. His body was so warm compared to what it used to be. **

**"Dearest, when I was acting out of my mind the last couple of nights, I was reliving past mortal horrors. I don't know I did, it was most certainly involuntary. I will never relive those frightful memories, I promise."**

**I agreed with Mello, though I didn't quite believe him. If this attack was involuntary, then it could just as easily happen again. **

**Mello released me, collapsing on the bed.**

**"Mon Dieu, I am so weak! You and Sayu may go feed, but bring back something for me!" He winked, and for the first time after the fire I actually fort of smiled. The real Mello was back and hopefully to stay as well. **

**Sayu and I said our goodbyes, the both of us in a much cheerier mood then when we had awoken at dusk. As we exited the hotel we even linked arms to assume the guise of a happy, young betrothed couple. Mind you, there was nothing romantic between Sayu and I. I was only for Mello, Mello only for I, and I knew that Sayu understood that well. **

**We hunted, and I found that's Sayu's style was much like mine in my earlier nights as a fledgling vampire. It hurt her to kill, even if it was the Evil Doer she prayed upon. As I took the Big Drink from someone in particular, Sayu would flit about from person to person. This was how we got Mello's victim. I used the Mind Gift to select a victim, and Sayu drank from him until he was dazed and delirious, making it easier to bring him to our appointment. **

**After Mello feasted, draining so much blood from the victim that his toes curled up, we had a discussion. **

**"Misa Amane most likely thinks I'm dead." Mello began, sitting comfortably on the parlor sofa in new clothing. "Therefore the True may not be a problem right now."**

**"But they might do directly for Near now." Sayu interjected.**

**Mello didn't miss a beat and replied with, "That's and excellent point Sayu, but from what I know of Light from the past, he a very calculating person." **

**"But he thinks fast and can make bold decisions that prove successful." **

**"You defend Light?" Mello inquired, raising an eyebrow. **

**Sayu shook her head rapidly. "No Mello, I'm just looking at this from a logical viewpoint!" **

**This argument over Light Yagami's personality between Mello and Sayu continued for quite a few minutes. Frankly I was bewildered as to why the two were so focused on the True. In my opinion, the subject matter of the discussion should have been on Namikawa's group. Based on past experience, I believed the saying, 'calm before the storm' to be quite true. And Namikawa and his subordinates had been calm for quite some time now. **

**I decided to cut into the conversation right after Sayu's shrill remark of, "Please Mello, safety is better then sorry!"**

**"What about Namikawa's" group? **

**Mello and Sayu's heads snapped towards me, looks of perplexity on their faces. **

**"What… What about them darling?" **

**I shifted in my chair, slightly uncomfortable by their staring. "Well they haven't made any moves since Shimura's feeble attempt, and hat was a while ago. I was just thinking that they might be or have been planning something." Sayu looked a bit confused, and I was fairly sure Mello wasn't laughing only out of politeness to my idea. **

**Mello came over and cupped my face gently in his hands. Looking at him, I could really see how weak the fire had made him. It could have been that his skin was just stretched tightly over his face because of the burns, but somehow I didn't think so. "Chéri, please." He said quietly, his voice becoming affectionate. "The True is what have been hurting you the most. The True is what we really need to focus on protecting you from." **

**Me, Mello? Hurt me the most? Are you forgetting that they destroyed the house you resided in, injured you to the point of unconsciousness for consecutive nights, and induced and temporary state of dementia? What about you Mello? **

**Later I realized that at the point in time I had become slightly blinded by my feelings for Mello to logically argue with him. I conceded, letting Mello and Sayu come up with a plan. **

**Mello, being the oldest and strongest of us was going to train us to cloak out minds better. Sayu would occupy herself with financial affairs and I would be the one to just sit there and watch it all happen. **

**Soon though Mello set me up to the task of evaluating my powers. In my experiments I found nothing of extreme surprise. Things like the Mind Gift, Spell Gift, and ability to move objects with my mind I already knew I was capable of. If anything these powers had grown to be slightly more acute, my energy being directed in a more precise manner. **

**Meanwhile, as Mello went about his work and I mine, he constantly reminded me of such trivial things as, "Remember to lock the doors, dear!" and, "Don't let anyone in for anything!" Mello's little pointes were rather feckless; I think he was just making excuses to dote on me. If a vampire did come to our new little flat on Royal Street it would not be arduous to unlock the door using the Mind Gift. I did pretend to agree with Mello to make him happy anyway. **

**Dutifully I locked the door behind Sayu as she left to hunt. We took turns going out to hunt, but Mello and I always hunted every other night because we were able to. Sometimes we mixed it up, going out to feed two nights in a row or stopping for some time to confuse anyone who might be tailing us. We always went before or after Sayu, therefore making it less obvious we lived together. **

**However a solid sense of security came at its price. Sometimes when Mello had us skip a few nights of feeding it was hard for me, keeping back all the cravings. Sometimes it was hard for me not to lung at Mello, for I knew his Blood would be very satisfying. I kept my thirsting to myself though, not wanting to show Mello any signs of weakness.**

**This system worked well for a while, at least enough to make me feel safe. Enough to learn to trust Sayu, for her calming presence made up for her lack of ability in terms of vampiric competence. Enough to think that everything was alright.**

**However you know well mon chéri lecteur that good things in my life tend to have a short life, don't they? That's right, soon once we settled into our new routine something far more devastating then the fire occurred. **

**But enough about that. I'd rather not talk about that incident until need really be.**

**As I was saying earlier, because of this new regime there were many changes in our lifestyle. For instance, Mello's social life swiftly went down the drain. No longer we able to attend theaters and galleries and such. I could tell that when Mello sometimes wistfully peered out the window, (when he believed I wasn't watching) that he was wondering about his mortal connections. Mello really did need people, despite what he had said. Mello basked in any compliments or praise. And of course, being Mello his natural beauty and flamboyant attitude easily made him the center of most social gatherings.**

**He would look sad when he did this, watching the starry sky with a look of longing on his now dark face. This would be when I was to dote upon Mello, to make him fee loved and needed. I wondered if he was depressed. His common use of pet names for me was still there, but they seemed to tell me more then just, 'I love you,' but, 'I love you but my world seems to be crumbling apart, and no one can see it but me but I hope that you do and that you will help me.' **

**It hurt me to see Mello sad. And despite what I did to cheer him up, I felt my efforts were wasted because I would still see him pensive later. I wondered if he was remembering his past again. I also wondered what had made his past so horrible, what had caused his mind to regress and for a constant state of melancholy to take over. I didn't want to bring it up though; I think it would only hurt him more.**

**

* * *

**


	9. Delusion

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the fabulous Chocolate Flavoured Robots! Your review made _me _squirm in my seat. I thought that if I didn't review you would unleash you terrible and ungodly wrath upon me! Anyway, we have a Mello-Speaking-French fetish in common. That was one of things that made me most excited about Bring Me To Life! Anyway, there's lots of Frenchiness in this chapter, so check the bottom of the page for translations!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Delusion**

**"Bonsoir, mon charmant chéri." These were the first words I heard when I awoke at dusk. Sayu had bought us new coffins, and though I had my own I had taken a liking to sleeping with Mello. I felt protected, falling asleep and waking up in his strong arms.**

**"Le bonsoir à vous aussi****, Mello." My words were half-mumbled, hardly articulate. I was just waking up, after all.**

**Mello growled playfully and gave me a lovebite, a suçon, if you will, merely sampling my blood. **

**"Tu as succulent sang, Near." He licked at the small bite wound he gave me, healing it in an instant. **

**I sighed. This was a very pleasurable way to awake, I whished for the lush sleepiness of just waking up to continue longer. **

**Alas, a moment later Mello opened out coffin and I was exposed moonlight that was leaking into our room. As Mello stood up he brought me up as well, his arms gentle. As I stood I was swaying slightly, we hadn't fed for a few days and due to my thirst my senses were slower to awake. **

**"Tonight we feast again, my darling. Does that please you?" He kissed my ear. **

**I smiled, lazily relaxing in Mello's embrace. "Mortal blood is good, oui, but nothing compares to the sweet nectar that flows through your veins wildly, pulsing; its heat tempting me so." **

**Mello chuckled. "I see you are awake enough to dazzle me with your words, my precious. So why is it that your body does not reponds a ma tendresse?" **

**"Your tenderness is soft, Mello, soft enough to put a blanket over my body. To get that part of me to awake you are going to need to increase your efforts."**

**"Mon Dieu, how my little cherub tempts me so!" He purred, nuzzling his face in my shoulder. **

**I smiled, leaning to kiss the side of his head. "Temptation, although sinful, can have its rewards." **

**"And if I am tempted as fiercely as I am, will my rewards be even greater?"**

**"Only you can make that happen, you must please what you are being tempted by."**

**I think Mello lost all patience then. He threw me to the unused bed, though not forcefully, and flung himself at me. He kissed me longingly, seeming needful, as he used one arm to tear my shirt off and the other to caress my waist. **

**"I hope to please mon peu ange very much if that is the case!" He kissed my neck, greddily sucking at the skin above the vein he could so easily pierce and drink from. Ah, how I loved this sensation! **

**I let out a soft sigh before whispering, "But it is your hallowed Blood that courses through my veins, keeping me alive. I am eternally bound to you by your Dark Gift, as your slave. Shouldn't it be the Master who is being pleased?"**

**I hugged him closer and unbuttoned the top buttons of Mello's shirt, stroking his sun-burnt dark chest lightly. **

**Mello let out a soft moan. "How my fledgling plays with Fate! You make excuses to toy with me." **

**"Excuses, Master? No, it is you who plays. You are simply afraid of the consequences if anyone found out the noble Master was fooling around with the common slave boy." I pressed myself to Mello, wrapping my arms securely around his neck.**

**"No," he kissed me. "It is that the slave has acted out of line for tempting the Master. And the Dark Blood was the intimate punishment." **

**"Such a lovely punishment…" I kissed his neck, and then opened my mouth to bite. **

**But then came that swift sting and soon it was I who was being drunk from. "Mello!" I gasped. "What is this?" I could not afford to lose any more blood! I was weak enough as it was!**

**Mello paused to say, "You love the punishment so then it hardly can be called a punishment." **

**His teeth sank in once more, he continued to drink. I on the other hand, was fading fast. It had appeared I had done too good of a job concealing my thirst. **

**"Mello, s'il vous plait!" I grabbed weakly at his blond hair. "Arrêt! Maître, arrêt!" **

**Mello then did stop his drinking, for which I was grateful. He kissed me, then lapped at the blood tears I had not realized I had shed. "The slave has learned his lesson and now his privileges will be returned." Mello adjusted himself so that his neck hovered so close to my mouth. "Drink, darling." **

**And so I did. The Blood flowed plentiful, everlasting it seemed, into me. Its sweetly spiced flavor tingling the back of my throat, its energy rejuvenated. God, his Blood was so **_**good**_**. When I felt I was going to burst I groaned and thrust myself at Mello, lustily clinging to him as I drank. Mello himself moaned form weakness and pleasure I assumed, his hands grabbing at me blindly. **

**I was reluctant to have my fangs retreat, but I did not want to weaken Mello too much.**

**"What type of corrupted lesson was that?" I asked, snuggling close to Mello. **

**Mello chuckled. "I honestly have no idea, darling. I just wanted an excuse to drink from you. That small taste I had earlier was simply not enough!"**

**"You're so ruthless, Master…" I murmured. **

**"And you a greedy little servant at best!" He exclaimed as he stood from the bed. **

**I sat up and Mello adorned me with a new shirt as the other one had been torn beyond immediate repair. "Come," he said. "We should see Sayu off; you know she gets nervous when we don't appear to her first." **

**I nodded, and Mello slid an arm around my waist as we made our way to the door. We entered the drawing room, where Sayu sat in an ornate wooden chair and was bent over some sums. She didn't hear us enter, so Mello had to say, "Bonsoir," before she looked up. **

**"Mello! Near! Honestly, your minds were so loud even I understood the nature of what you were up to, and I had to distract myself with figuring out or mortgage weeks ahead of time! And you know I hate mathematics!" Sayu was indeed scolding us, but she wasn't' really angry, it was obvious by her tone. **

**Mello, however, took every word of it seriously. "We were that loud, were we?" He asked his voice grave.**

**Sayu hesitated. "O-oui." **

**Mello looked at me soberly. "Near, I'm afraid it would no longer be safe to unify ourselves in the Blood."**

**I didn't know what to say. For Mello to drink my Blood and then I his in such and intimate manner was the closest thing I ever had to an orgasmic experience. I had died a virgin, if you exclude B.B.'s terrible rape, and enjoyed to play games of love with Mello. **

**"I'm very sorry, darling." **

**I looked up at Mello, whose saphirine eyes were indeed remorseful and concerned. "I understand Mello. Secrecy and safety are higher priorities." **

**Mello nodded, and Sayu collected her things and made her way to hunt. Meanwhile as we waited for her return, there was a deep silence between Mello and I. Mello appeared to be brooding, on what though I wasn't sure, and I simply had nothing to say. I sat myself down in an armchair with a book of Plato. I wanted to continue my education and Mello certainly had no problem with that. So for a while I read in silence and Mello brooded in silence. It was a very uncomfortable silence, and I was thankful when Sayu returned with her face flushed with the mortal blood in her. **

**"Well, you boys have a good hunt!" I smiled as Sayu said her goodbye as we went out the door. She was in no position to refer to Mello as a 'boy', for obvious reasons. **

**Mello and I made our way where we fed. We took as much as we could, from separate victims and some from Mello at the neck and I at the wrist. **

**"Darling, you feasted gloriously this night. I did not know you possessed such a thirst."**

**My heart sank. Mello had spotted the weakness I had so carefully tried to hide. I sighed. "Mello. You know how I am very young. My thirst is not that less great then Sayu's, despite our difference in power." **

**Mello nodded, not angrily though, and took my hand in his. "I understand, my pearl. It is only natural. Would you prefer to hunt with Sayu every night from now on?" **

**I hesitated. Though it would be best for my overall strength to hunt more frequently, there was something about feeding with Mello I would miss. **

**"Thank you, Mello, for allowing me that option." I spoke my words carefully, my tone measured.**

**In response Mello squeezed my hand. "Any time, my dear. It is you, not me, who we are looking out for, après tout." **

**I smirked slightly and nodded. There was nothing more to say on the subject. **

**That night we explained my predicament to Sayu. She understood of course. She was so passive, our Sayu. And so it was then henceforth that I hunted each single night with Sayu, and that Mello was left all by his lonesome in our flat, to brood or do whatever it was he pleased. **

**Little did I know that deciding to hunt with Sayu was the worst mistake I had made in my entire lifetime.**

**It happened on an ordinary night, one like so many other past. Sayu and I left Mello to his writing, (he had been scribbling away in a thick leather journal for some time. He, at that point, had not told either of us what he was writing.) And made our way to hunt. We came back just as usual, and Mello left just as usual. And did he come back just as usual, everything the same? No, that would simply have been too easy. **

**When Mello left, he caught me by surprise with a tender kiss. I looked into his eyes, and they seemed flushed with blood tears as if he had been weeping. **

**"Is it some sort of holiday?" I asked, half joking. **

**"No." He replied. **

**Mello smiled almost disturbingly, almost maniacally. "All good things come to those who wait." Mello vanished instantly, off to hunt as per usual. **

**It was after his second victim that he was approached. "Mello, you are indeed being very bold." **

**Mello smirked without looking back at the man who had spoken. "Bold? No, you know I let you into New Orleans." **

**"Regardless of your permission I would have come, Mello. There is a very slim chance you would be able to eliminate me for my trespassing anyway. Though I am charmed by your chivalry, I must say it was a mistake on your part to let me in Near's city." **

**It was Mello who turned around, glaring slightly. **

**Namikawa's stark white face was calm, the two straight locks of raven's hair that wasn't tied back in a sleek black bow framed his angular face, making looking like a plotting snake. **

**"Near's city?" Mello inquired with an air of sarcasm. **

**Namikawa only nodded and spoke coolly. "Yes, this is Near's city. In fact, everything can and will be Near's if you let us have him." **

**"Why? Why should I let you have Near when he is perfectly content with me?" Mello snapped back tartly. **

**"Because Light Yagami and the True are strong. Though their members are young and weak on average, their combined forces are strong. With Monsieur Yagami and I both against you, your ultimate chances of survival are slim." **

**Mello gave something of a half-snort. "Your proposition sounds less appealing now that you have openly admitted that you are against mine and Near's ethics." **

**Namikawa sighed, a sigh to hold back impatience, and casually tucked his hair behind his ear. "Mello, I am offering you and Near protection from the True. Not to mention power beyond belief. It's a win-win situation, really it is." **

**Mello scowled. "Oh you must be so desperate. Supposed protection for both Near and **_**me**_** as well." **

**Namikawa frowned just slightly. "My associates and I are far from desperate, Mello. We are merely being generous in sharing our power with both you and Near. We've learned Near is quite attached to you. We could not want to hurt him by separating him from you." **

**Mello laughed, the only thing he could think of doing to make time to think of a snappy response. Though what he said after his laughter had ceased was not as witty as Mello could have hoped for, it still made complete sense. "I don't trust you, Namikawa. I think you know that I also think you know that Near also doesn't trust you." **

**Namikawa smiled with a hint of sadness. "I hoped I wasn't going to have to use force with you, Mello." **

**Mello was about to reply when there was a slight shift in the color of Namikawa's eyes. They were already as dark as coal, but then Namikawa's eyes became colorless, just the same infinite blackness of his pupils surrounded by a ring of white. Calling the color Namikawa's eyes were now black would not do them justice. They were deep and cavernous, Namikawa's eyes were. But they were also sharp and penetrating, something that was looking for the heart and knowing where it was, too. **

**"**_**I'll crucify your enemies.**_**" Whether Namikawa spoke with his physical voice or that of the Mind Gift didn't matter. The line still struck a place deep within Mello's soul. It took over him, consumed him, and ate at his heart and his mind. In fact, Namikawa's words had virtually taken over Mello's mind and body. It locked Mello, and Namikawa was the one with the key. The key was to Mello's mind. Namikawa was in control of Mello's mind. **

**"Love is your resistance, Mello. Now resist no longer. Bring Near to me. Convince him that we are safe. Make him trust us. Take as long as you want." **

**Mello had no control over his emotions. Fear and rage pulsated through out him, but in his paralytic, body-locked state Mello cold do nothing but let his eyes roll into the back of his head and let the world go as black and numbing as Namikawa's eyes. **

**Moments later Mello awoke, carelessly having been dumped in some forlorn alleyway. Namikawa was utterly gone. When Mello came to realize what had happened, he cursed. It wasn't that Namikawa had taken measures far enough so as to force Mello's mind in believing solely in the plans of him and his associates, more so that Mello knew that if he didn't follow out Namikawa's orders that he would somehow die. But no, Mello would never betray me to Namikawa! Ah yes, that would be the loyal thing to do, but I had told Mello that if he died I would put myself into the sun… Which led to the only remaining logical conclusion. If Mello brought me over to Namikawa we would both live. **

**It was decided.**

**Mello left the alley and made his way back to the flat, his gait stiff and robotic, his expression stony and solemn. **

**When Mello returned home he wordlessly returned to his writing. **

**"Mello?" I asked.**

**"Yes, lamb?" He looked up from his writing with a wild, deer-eyed look about him. **

**"Are you… Are you feeling alright?" I wasn't sure if that was the most accurate way to describe my inquiry, but there did appear to be something off with Mello.**

**"Yes, darling. I am fine." Mello seemed slightly confused the question, almost dazed by my concern. **

**"Nothing when you were out hunting?" **

**Mello shook his head hurriedly and bent back over his journal and began writing furiously again. I gave Sayu a concerned look, and she only mirrored my expression. This worried me. I couldn't remember a time when I had ever been so puzzled about Mello's state of mid. I always was able to decipher his mood, so why couldn't I now?**

**"Near, I love you." Mello had said as we lay together in our granite coffin. Mello had spoken in such an intimate manner, he sounded almost afraid to admit it. **

**"****Oui, je sais. Je vous aime aussi,**** Mello." **

**"Mon cœur s'ouvre a ta voix…" He murmured, clearly close to nodding off. **

**I smiled. "Non, Mello. I think it may be the other way around." My words were laced with sleep, slightly thick from weariness. **

**Dawn was coming soon, we were both fading fast.**

**"Near, I'm sorry." The words took my by surprise. Why was he saying ambiguous things, and right before dawn when I didn't have time to mull it over too! **

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" I managed to ask, thinking for a moment I had perhaps misheard Mello. But then the sun rendered us both unconscious, and Mello had not the chance to respond.

* * *

**

Translations: **Bonsoir, mon charmant chéri. **Good evening, my lovely darling.

**Le bonsoir à vous aussi **Good evening to you too

**Tu as succulent sang **You have succulent blood

**reponds a ma tendresse **respond to my tenderness

**mon peu ange **my little angel

**Arrêt! Maître, arrêt! **Stop! Master, stop!

**Oui, je sais. Je vous aime aussi,** Yes, I know. I love you too,

**Mon cœur s'ouvre a ta voix** My heart opens to your voice

A/N; Did you catch my various references to Muse songs?! ;D

Have any ideas about what Mello's writing?! I would like to hear the ideas you guys have!


	10. I Will Avenge

A/N: Wow... I need to update faster. It's been twenty days. That's just pathetic.

* * *

**Chapter 10: I Will Avenge**

**I knew for sure soon after that fateful night that there was indeed something wrong with Mello. As time progressed Mello grew ever more consumed with his writing, and seemed to be avoiding talking to Sayu and I more often.**

**"Mello, what's wrong?" I boldly asked one night after hunting. It was a night when Mello had skipped, and his face was drawn as he bent over his journal. **

**He looked up at me, his blue eyes flashing, and his expression almost afraid. "Nothing, my sweet." **

**I pouted, for once attempting to act 'adorable and irresistible' as Mello put it. "Really Mello, are you sure? There's nothing you haven't been telling me?" **

**Mello hesitated, biting his lop and quickly licking the blood before it could fall down past his mouth. "Well I have been thinking, but I'm not sure if my thoughts are worth anything to you." **

**I quickly kissed him on the cheek. It was not like Mello to be so hesitant and unsure of himself. "Your thoughts are the pearls of the ocean Mello, speak your mind." **

**Mello sighed and put down his pen. "I would rather hunt first; I have not the strength to tell you otherwise." He paused to kiss me, which I was surprised by, but rather enjoyed. "It had been too great a time since Mello had kissed me so hungrily. "And while I am gone I implore you to read what I have written, I know you've been eager to know what it is." **

**I smiled. "So you've finished it?" I asked. **

**Mello sighed again, but this time a ghost of a smile lightened it. "I have, my dear." He handed me the journal. "It's yours now, Near. Read it well and remember its contents but speak not of it to me." **

**Wondering why Mello would make such a comment, I opened it to the title page. **_**Dark Shines**_**. A curious title. "What is this?" I inquired. **

**Mello noticed me peering down at the title, which was written in his usual flamboyant hand. "The title's witty, isn't it?" He smirked, finally showing some enthusiasm for something. **

**"Yes, but what is about?" I asked again, this time my voice a little bit more firm. **

**Mello's face looked drawn and weary again. I hoped I did not irritate him with my relentless questions. "You have a woman's curiosity, you know." This made me blush. "It's my autobiography." He finally explained. "I think you need to know a little more of my past." **

**I was surprised, even a little astonished. Hadn't Mello said that he didn't want to relive past nightmares? **

**"Please just read it, Near." He kissed me on both cheeks. "Don't dwell on my decision to write it."**

**I nodded, and then looked at him. I almost found it hard to believe I was going to learn the history of my extravagant Maker. I would know him as a mortal child, know of his own Maker, and find out how he came to be so wealthy.**

**Mello fondly pushed a lock of hair behind my ear, though his satin gloved hands made the movement feel almost impersonal. "I'm off to hunt now, chéri. And when I get back I expect you to have read that." **

**I could only smile wanly before he vanished. **

**I then made myself comfortable and in an armchair, opened the journal, and began to read.**

**Reading as a vampire takes not time at all, I was easily done and had time to reflect before Mello returned. This I will not go into great detail of, Mello's past is a tale to tell later. His untold boyhood and experiences as a fledgling vampire is a story to tell on a more peaceful night, when the horrors can be laughed off and then forgotten about. **

**Mello surprised me, sneaking into the flat at a speed I couldn't detect. "Mon chéri, forgive me, forgive me."**

**My gasp was stifled when Mello reached over and fervently kissed me, his hands gently cupping my cheek. **

**"Forgive me, of please forgive me!" He practically cried each time he broke the kiss. Sometimes he infused his kissed with Blood, sending my head reeling. I finally had to protest that his kisses be stopped, for they soon were becoming viciously enticing, and I was rather impatient to figure out why Mello was begging for my forgiveness. **

**"Mello, please!" I exclaimed, having to use great force to push him out of my chair. He laughed slightly at my efforts, then got up and sat in the chair across the room. **

**"What is this great sin you have committed?" I asked, slightly flustered. **

**Mello then sighed in a serious manner and folded his hands in his lap. "Near, I've been thinking."**

**I gestured for him to elaborate. **

**"Well, a while ago while I was hunting I cam into the presence of Namikawa." **

**"So this is your sin!" I immediately reacted. "Mello how could you not tell me of such a thing? Pray tell Mello, what happened between you two?" **

**Mello flinched at my anger. Then standing up, he opened his arms in an embrace. I stood up, meaning to accept his gesture, but the moment I was within reach he grabbed me and held me close to him. So close in fact, that he almost held me off the ground. One arm was protectively wrapped around my waist, the other holding my head close to his neck. He kissed both cheeks, then my forehead. **

**Mello smiled wanly. "Your bangs look soft." It was an excuse to kiss my forehead again. "They **_**are **_**soft." **

**"Mello, what is it that you spoke of with Namikawa?" I seethed. Personally, I was taking this whole situation very seriously and was not at the moment flattered by his flirtations. **

**"He offered us protection, Near." He said softly as he stroked my hair. "From the True." **

**I was powerless to break his embrace. All I could was tense up. "You said Namikawa and his group were one of the enemies, Mello. Tell me you're not considering this offer." I was calm again, realizing that expressing my irritation would accomplish nothing. **

**Mello kissed my forehead and continued stroking my hair. "He was being honest Near, I could read his thoughts." **

**"As if Namikawa would open his mind to you!" I snapped. **

**Mello pulled away, holding me at shoulder length now. "My darling," he said in the most tender of tones. "Don't you trust me?" **

**I averted his eyes and muttered. "I trust you, Mello. Not what Namikawa says." **

**All of a sudden, don't as me why because I couldn't explain it, Mello turned cold and walked towards the door as if to make his leave. "Think on it Near." His voice was completely devoid of all emotion. It was a manner in which he had never spoken to me before, and it frightened and chilled me. "I would not enjoy having to use force with you."**

**Mello left the room and left me speechless. He indeed had committed a great sin. After what he had said I felt torn and betrayed. It almost made me want to believe that Mello was under some sort of spell, but I brushed away such illogical thoughts. **

**Some time later Sayu entered the room. "Are you alright Near?" She asked in a timid tone. I, after all, was just staring into the corner absently twirling a lock of hair around finger. "Mello seemed rather cross just now." **

**"Oui." I answered bluntly. I was not quite in the mood for talking with anyone. **

**Sayu sat down, and as she did so she leaned over to straighten the bow tied at my neck. She was very particular about our clothing, and like Mello wanted to see us dressed in nothing but the latest and finest fashions. **

**Sayu sat in silence for a moment, clearly understanding I needed a moment's thought before explaining to her what Mello had proposed. **

**"He wanted us to submit to Namikawa." I choked, practically spitting Namikawa's name. **

**"Mon Dieu, what has been going through Mello's head?" Sayu exclaimed, clearly distressed. **

**I shook my head slowly in a pondering manner. "Je ne sais pas… Maybe he's depressed. He did, after all, write this heart wrenching confession of his past." I held up the book for a moment for emphasis, and then put it back down. **

**Sayu looked downwards, her lower lip trembling slightly. "Oh this is all very depressing." She said to herself. **

**"Sayu… If it ever be necessary, do you think the both of us could overthrow Mello?" I truly wanted to vomit after having said that, but alas, I was dead. Anyway, I wanted to vomit because Mello was my Maker, and going against him was extremely taboo. Besides, I loved Mello with my whole being, and it just wouldn't feel right.**

**"I don't know Near, I don't know." And with that, Sayu hurriedly left the room. I felt not a reason for her to, because it wouldn't have been embarrassing if she had wept. If she did, I would have joined her.

* * *

**

**Far away from my distraught family of blood drinkers, there was a mansion burning. The place was one hundred miles outside of Louisiana, some forgotten space ravaged and destroyed by the Civil War in Arkansas. It was close to sawn, and the sensible blood drinkers had retired to their crypts early. **

**The one burning the place was not sensible. He would do anything to please his god, even if it meant sacrificing himself to the lesser god Amon Ra. That was why he was now standing outside the mansion he was burning. Why, he was running around and screaming, "Sakujo!" Like a madman. Perhaps he was mad, but that was debatable. **

**Regardless, the man was pleased that he was succeeding in wiping out his god's second biggest enemy. Whatever dieing or not, the man knew that after this he would be most important of his god's disciples. Sure, the hated Misa Amane had almost eliminated Mello, but she had failed to kill him and that had infuriated the man's god much. **

**The man knew that all eight of his brethren blood drinkers would die there by the time the sun came, they would be burnt too bad already to save themselves. Despite being a very great nuisance to the man's god, they were weak. Sure, their leader Reji Namikawa may have been a cunning Child of the Millennia, and a great psychic even as a mortal, but he was infused with weak Blood. **

**The man, the vampire, the faithful follower of the True God, knew that the people in that seemingly normal country mansion would die. **

**The man was really enjoying himself now. Not was he screaming but he was now lobbing smuggled hand grenades, (a still fairly new invention at the time) at the house. **

**The man still knew what he was doing was wrong. In his mortal days he had been a prosecutor, a defender of justice. The man was killing with such unhindered glee now was because he was serving a higher purpose. **

**He was serving God. **

**And by the next night, Namikawa and his men were no longer with us on this earth. But nor were they walking in the Garden of the Lord. They were burning in Hell, just like they were burning in their last moments of undead life. And was how they would be burning for eternity.**

**

* * *

**

**It was sad, very sad indeed, that Mello had not realized he was released from his spell until many days after Namikawa's death. In fact, his own lack of faith in himself had acted as a placebo for the real curse. Mello went nights without it, but his mind was tricked. For nights he had relentlessly tried to convince Sayu and I that Namikawa was a genuine source of protection. For nights Sayu and I argued against him. Those nights of fighting should never have happened. **

**One evening the three of us were all sitting in the parlor and each reading different things. Mello happened to be reading the evening newspaper. He soon began to laugh out loud, guffaw, even. It was happy laughter though, and blood tears began to streak down his face. **

**"My, what is it Mello?" Sayu asked, looking up from her novel. **

**Mello rapped the article of the paper, and then began to read. "Listen to this, my dears. It says, 'Mansion of the honorable Oriental family Namikawa was mysteriously burned to the ground in middle of the night last week'!" Mello then erupted into more peals of laughter. **

**"That's fantastic…" I said. I certainly understood the reason to rejoice, but at the moment I believed Mello to be overreacting a trifle bit. **

**"Don't you see Near?" He asked after calming down somewhat. "I never believed Namikawa to be offering safety, he had hypnotized me!" **

**Sayu broke into wide grin that made her look very young. "So that's why you've been acting to queerly!" Sayu also then began to laugh, but in soft girlish giggles. **

**"That's fantastic, Mello." It was all I could say, really. Instead of talking, I chose to walk over to Mello, grabbing him by the shirt collar, and smash my lips to his. **

**Mello took this quite well of course, pulling me down into his lap and running his hands all over my chest. Sayu probably ended up blushing furiously and leaving to read in her bedroom. I wouldn't really know though, seeing as how I was primarily focused on the battle of tongues Mello and I were having. I didn't want to lose, you know.

* * *

**

A/N: I had fun writing the part with Mikami...

Anyway, you could probably tell by the tone of this chapter that I'm (LE GASP!) starting to wrap things up for City of Delusion. It'll probably be thirteen chapters like Bring Me To Life was. The thing is, I really wanna start on my next project, which is going to be Dark Shines. Yeah. Mello's previous 260 years of life, plus BMTL and COD written in his perspective. It'll be epic, I'm sure.

In short, what I'm trying to say is that, if you haven't already reviewed at least once, then you should review so you will get mentioned in my thank you video I'll post on YouTube at the end of this. I am a suckish review whore! Don't flame me for the week chapter! Bye!


	11. Justify My Reasons

A/N: Good evening my lovelies. As you may notice as you begin to read, the beginning of this chapter totally sucked! I struggled with it at first, but towards the middle I got a fun idea! Yay random inspiration!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Justify My Reasons**

**Far away in the underground lair of the True many of Light Yagami's followers were uneasy. In fact, they were uneasy **_**for**_** Light. He wasn't in his right mind, is what some of the younger and rasher blood drinkers speculated. Light, whether mad or not, was certainly acting out of character. He was fidgety, for one thing, and taking victims more indiscriminately. Sure, he was still hunting the Evil Doer, but this time it was any slobbering drunk who walked out of a tavern with a knife in his hands and an angry glint in his eyes. Light was also impulsively dispatching some of his followers of higher status to eliminate those of lower. For instance, Light had Mikami kill an entire group of fledgling vampires who were led by the greedy Hitoshi Demegawa. They were not needed for the eminent event to come, and thus they did not need immortality. **

**Light's hands were bathed in so much blood of his own kind. This worried Misa Amane, but Light got angry with her every time she offered extra help. He tormented her by not letting her into the private meetings that Light had with her, Kiyomi Takada, and Mikami. The more Light kept Misa in the dark, the more frantic Misa became. This did not please Light, he was soon considering getting rid of her completely. She had failed him, after all.**

**

* * *

**

**"You seem uneasy, Mello." I said as I stepped through the sliding glass door and on to the balcony of our flat. **

**Mello was standing with is back to me, leaning up against the iron railing. The wind was blowing lightly, lifting up locks of Mello's fair hair and toying with them. "I feel… like they're preparing for something, the True." **

**I walked over to stand beside him, also leaning with my arms crossed on the railing. "Why do you think so, Mello?" I idly leaned my head against his shoulder, to which he put his arm around me.**

**"It's just a hunch." Mello said quietly. "Where they're based is too far for me to find with the Mind Gift." **

**I nodded, not in the mood to talk but not in the mood for silence either. **

**I didn't notice when Mello had begun to stroke my hair, but I became acutely aware of it when he said, "We should go on a vacation, chéri. Just the two of us." **

**I was so surprised that I turned my head sharply to look at Mello confusedly. He was staring off into the night, his eyes roaming the city. I could tell Mello was restless, and I knew he wasn't one for such a fixated routine as the one we were living now. **

**I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "And where would you have in mind if we were to go on this holiday, Mello?" **

**Mello shrugged absently, his eyes not leaving the city. "Somewhere up in New England maybe." Mello mused. **

**Out of respect I held back my laughter. I was born in the South, and my family had run an indigo plantation. Yes, we had had slaves, and yes we were strong supporters of the Confederacy. Even now after the war had been over for nine years and Louisiana had rejoined the union only a few years ago, it was still hard to shake my beliefs. "New England? Whatever would we do there?" I asked with still a faint tone of mocking in my voice. **

**Mello shrugged, wringing his hands together nervously. "Je ne sais pas… It's just someplace to go." **

**I nodded, understanding Mello's viewpoint but not agreeing with it. I liked New Orleans well enough, thanks. And I don't think New England was quite like New Orleans, with its balmy nights and banana tress. Seeing as December was approaching, I also think it would be rather chilly and snowy up there. **

**After a few moments of silence I wrapped my arms around Mello and kissed his neck tenderly. "I'm sorry you're getting bored with this place." **

**Mello smiled sadly and tilted my chin to get a better look at me. "But I'll never be bored with **_**you**_**, my love." **

**I parted my lips slightly, waiting for the firm press of Mello's lips to come. When they did I was greeted by the taste of Mello's Blood, which was sweet and pleasing. As I leaned closer into the kiss I felt Mello's tongue slip into my mouth. He licked around a bit playfully, and then pressed his tongue up against the tip of my left fang. I moaned slightly as I felt his flesh pierce and even more of his Blood spill out in a thin stream. Mello held the kiss just a little bit longer, the broke it, panting slightly. **

**"And now," Mello said, still slightly breathless. "I bid you a good evening." Characteristically, he had vanished. **

**I sighed, wondering where Mello had gone. It was so like Mello to give me a Blood kiss and then vanish, but it also meant he was up to something. In a slightly glum mood I walked back inside, closing the sliding door slowly. **

**"Are you ready, Near? It's time for us to hunt, you know," I was greeted by the sight of Sayu looking very chipper and happy in a bright red wool cape. **

**"Oui, let's go." I said quietly, grapping my own coat from a hook and throwing it over my shoulders.**

**That night was typical in terms of tracking down the Evil Doer and killing them. However, as Sayu and I were wandering the streets, breath in the scents of mortal coffeehouses and restaurants, I could have sworn that I had seen Mello ducking into the door of our agent's office. What he could have been doing there I could not imagine. Those such things Mello and I left to Sayu. In fact at the time I brushed that thought away, seeing as hadn't appeared to have seen Mello I thought I must have been imagining it.**

**Mon Dieu, was I ever wrong.**

**The next night I found it odd that Mello and Sayu were constantly smiling at each other. When I asked what it was that was making them so cheery, Sayu broke out giggling and Mello only put a finger to his lips secretively. **

**"My darling! Have I ever been so happy to see you?" This was what Mello cried joyfully the moment I stepped through the door after hunting that night. Mello swept me up in a tight hug. I was surprised to see him Mello dressed for a formal outing, wearing his best red velvet jacket and black silk waist coast with another red shirt beneath it which puffed out at the arms. He was looking all very piratey, but I liked it all the same. **

**"I'm sure you have…" I muttered as he hugged me again and kissed the top of my head. **

**"There is a new Parisian fashion boutique across the Quarter that is supposed to be trés magnifique! We must go there without delay!" **

**I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. I wasn't quite sure where Mello would hear this from other then if he was reading the minds of mortals. It wasn't that I didn't believe Mello, and he very much enjoyed French trends, but there was something slightly off with this whole thing. Besides, it was getting rather late for shopkeepers to stay open. Regardless, it was impossible for me to turn Mello down, especially when he was so excited. **

**"Have you ordered a carriage then?" was my reply. **

**Mello laughed s if that were a silly thing to ask. "Of course I have, chérie!" **

**"You two both have a good time then." Sayu came over to us and kissed us on both cheeks. It was a rather formal goodbye for a simple outing, which made me even more suspicious as to what Mello really had in mind. **

**When Mello and I were leaving the flat, Sayu said, "Bon voyage!" as she closed the door on us. Again, something that implies Mello was taking me somewhere other then the new fashion boutique across the Quarter. I said nothing though, only linking arms with Mello as we walked down the stairs. **

**When we got outside the coach was already there, the driver standing by his horses expectedly. Mello paid him and we got inside. It was a rather exquisite coach, with plush red velvet seating. Of course Mello would settle for nothing less then the best. It was so like him it made me smile as I ran my fingers across the seat. **

**Too soon however, I noticed we had far left the French Quarter. In fact, I believe we were nearing the outer edges of the city when I had gathered the nerves to say, "Mello, it appears the driver is lost." **

**Mello turned his head from the window to face me in a very grave, serious manner. "Near," he said. "You must forgive me." Oh God, his tone and manner was so like that of when he was hypnotized it frightened me quite a bit. **

**"Pour quoi faire?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. **

**Mello was looking at me with the same amount of gravity when he said, "I'm taking you to Boston for a few nights." **

**I sighed rather loudly and threw my head back. Of course, if Mello wanted a holiday then he assuredly would get one. **

**"Boston…" I muttered almost disgustedly, my French accent causing me to almost drop the 'n' entirely. "What are we going to do in Boston?" **

**Mello shrugged casually. "Museums… Art galleries… Stuff." **

**I rolled my eyes at him. "But what about our things, and more importantly our coffins?" **

**"Oh I packed all those when you were out hunting with Sayu." **

**I should have guessed. "And of course Sayu knew about this?" **

**"Spot on, my darling." **

**I was about to turn to ignore him and persistently gaze out the window when he took me with gentle hands into his lap. "But you seem so **_**tense**_**, my dear." He purred as he began to expertly massage my shoulders. I could not help but let a tired grin spread across my face. **

**"I wonder what would have happened," Mello began softly, his lips kissing my ears slightly as he spoke. "If you were mortal when I was, and we had somehow met up in Russia." **

**"We probably would fallen in love…" I murmured as I leaned back more comfortable into Mello's chest. **

**I felt Mello's silky lips part in a grin. "I think, darling, even before that, perhaps the moment I first saw you, I would have immediately made it my goal to seduce you." **

**"It would have worked." I replied. "In fact, you make me wish we could make love right here and now." Yes, I was half asleep and not really watching my words, but it didn't particularly matter. I believe it pleased Mello to hear me talk of such scandalous things. **

**"Alas, that is the one flaw of a blood drinker. We are blessed with great beauty and immortality, and yet we cab do nothing with it." **

**"Well you are a great kisser." I murmured, really starting to drift off. **

**Mello chuckled. "Oh, merci mon chéri, Ovid taught me…" I think Mello ad continued to talk in his husky yet melodious voice about the Roman poet, but I already had fallen into a relaxed mortal sleep.**

**

* * *

**

** When I woke again, it was already the next ngiht and I was snuggled up against Mello in his coffin. **

**"Mello?" I said quietly, wondering if he was still under the sleep of the sun. When Mello began to stroke my hair in rhythm, I knew he wasn't. **

**"You must have been **_**really**_** tired last night, my darling." He hummed quietly. **

**Ignoring that comment, I moved on to my next question. "How far are we away from Louisiana?" **

**Mello chuckled. "Quiet far already, dearest. We're in southern Virginia." **

**"Mello!" I exclaimed. "You must have pushed the driver half to death!" **

**"Indeed I did." Mello responded. "He said it was worth what I paid him though."**

**I blinked. Despite the consistency in my life that was Mello, Virginia was still quite far away. Never having traveled anywhere in the United States outside of New Orleans, I felt almost insecure about being so far away from home, but still in the same country. It was strange, I know, but true none the less. The more comforting thing was, we were still in South, if only just barely. **

**Mello pushed open the lid of our coffin, standing up and stretching like a feline. I sat up also, still not entirely awake and watched Mello as he drew back the thick velvet curtains from the windows. Windows that were not French. In fact, nothing about the designing of this room was French. I bit back a sigh. **

**Mello turned to me and smiled. "Let's go exploring, my angel. I want to go the villages nearby that have been destroyed by the war. We may find something interesting, you know." **

**I smiled and took Mello's hand. That was an activity that did interest me. My mother had holed me up during those four terrible years, and I a feisty young boy had wanted to see it all. In fact I had been greatly jealous of Aurore, may God bless her soul, when her family had made a holiday of traveling up to see the first battle. She of course had been almost killed in thing, but that mattered not mattered at the time. **

**Despite the Reconstruction and the South now being a happy, military free states of the Union the South was still much in ruins. I did feel remorseful about the some six hundred thousand odd people that had died in the war, but I was astonished to find that Mello was actually **_**crying**_**. And he hadn't even been in America during the time of the war! **

**(**_**And I would have fallen**_**)**

**I stepped carefully through the rubble to where Mello was standing.**

**(**_**in love**_**)**

**I kissed his cheeks, clearing away the Blood tears.**

**(**_**the moment I saw you.**_**)**

**Mello looked at me somberly, as if the spirits of the dead men and women were describing their firsthand experiences of the war to him. "This could be our future if we are not careful." **

**I looked down at the charred remains of a burnt farmhouse, then out on to the cropless fields which had been salted. Burned, destroyed, killed, tortured, withered, dead. That is what Mello had meant. **

**"How simple the lives of mortals," I said. "For everywhere they turn they do not have to watch for those of their own kind which seek to kill them for believing what we all instinctively know." **

**"That money and power does not matter as long as you have love in your life."**

**"Because they have never loved they do not understand it of those who do love." **

**"And they seek to kill what it is that they do not understand." **

**"Because if they know everything the world is theirs." **

**"And sinners against that will die."**

**"And God will not love His people." **

**"So they will all wither in their hopelessness." **

**"Once dead, the world will cease to turn because there is no one to witness it." **

**Mello put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. Hearing this come out of our mouths in such a monotone drone was unnerving, and I felt very feint. "But if they die before that, with love in their hearts, then the unloving God will never rule because they are not there to serve Him."**

**"We have won." I whispered, closing my eyes. I tilted my head, invitingly showing my neck. Mello accepted, and as I felt his fangs pierce my flesh I knew everything would be alright. In this war, it did not matter if we died. If we died loving each other, then we would die happily. Knowing Mello though, I knew his heart wouldn't stop pounding in my ears until he hurt all those that had ever wronged us as much as he could.

* * *

**

A/N: Well, I hoped you all liked the idea of Mello forcing Near to take a load off! It will be fun writing the next chapter because Near we unceasingly bash those Yankees in his narrative like the true Southerner he is! But it will also be sad... Because bad things happen in chapter twelve. Actually, it's more like one thing and then a hippy dippy vacation in Boston.... I'll stop rambling now.


	12. With Your Blood

A/N: Staring at the computer for two hours straight is going to be the death of my eyesight.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: With Your Blood**

** When Mello and I were in Boston, Sayu was innocently minding her own business. She was living her life by the usual routine, as if we were still in New Orleans. That is, until a certain blood drinker broke into our flat. **

** Sayu knew something was off when she saw the door to the flat closed. I mean, it was always closed and locked tight at all times, but this was just a little bit of women's intuition. Or her undeveloped Mind Gift. **

** Knowing something was wrong, Sayu opened the door cautiously. The second she got a glimpse of the parlor, a shape moving so fast she couldn't see it properly lunged at her. When it had Sayu pinned to the ground she realized her attacker was a blood drinker. He was one Sayu had never seen, with wild black hair and unnatural looking red eyes. He was grinning at Sayu with a kind of fervor that told Sayu he lived for the thrill of harming other people. **

** "W-who are you?" Sayu cried, vainly trying to overthrow her attacker. **

** "You're lucky Light Yagami wants my Dove and his Maker. If he hadn't they would have been dead very long before now." He hissed, completely ignoring Sayu's inquiry.**

** It suddenly hit her. I had never described him to Sayu, but the nickname said it all. **

** "Beyond Birthday don't you dare touch Near and Mello!" She screamed, feeling powerless and terrified, realizing what B.B. had done to me in the past. **

** "Oh don't you worry about that, dear weakling." He purred. "It's you I've been ordered to kill." **

** Sayu shook with fear as he leaned over her. His mouth opened, and he went in to take Blood from her neck. Contrary to what Sayu had expected, B.B. had actually been sort of gentle in taking her Blood. He did it in a soft sort of rhythm, the sort of kind that lulled a person to sleep…**

**

* * *

**

** "Stupide habitant des États du Nord…" I muttered under my break, imprecating the godforsaken Yankees I had been around for the nth time.**

** "Please, Near, they can't help it." Mello laughed. He found it rather amusing that the two nights we had already spent Boston I had spent complaining. Sure, I had enjoyed the Museum of Fine Arts and the historical aspects of Boston, but the cultural differences between New Orleans and Boston irritated me. **

** First of all, a great lack of the Yankees spoke French, which was disappointing. I didn't like how the leaves fell off the trees in the winter, seeing the branches bare unnerved me. Nor did I enjoy wearing those heavy overcoats just to brave the weather. As vampires Mello and I weren't susceptible to the cold, but not dressing as mortals did would attract unwanted attention. Despite the coat being well in quality and whatnot (Mello was the one who chose it after all) the heaviness of it felt encumbering. **

** In short, this little vacation Mello forced me to take was not a fun one. I frankly just wanted to spend the nights in the hotel with Mello. In fact, one night I forced him to stay inside with me, for the moment I had stepped outside a into the fresh evening show a small child ran up to me and tugged on my sleeve, asking if I was a snowman. I swear children these days have no respect. **

** I could tell Mello was only trying to please me, and I really tried to be happy for his sake. Mello would surprise me with flowers or unexpected gifts, sometimes romantic poems. Mello was trying to make me forget our lives were in danger. It was like we were back in Paris again, except I wasn't mortal and there was a lot more snow on the ground. **

** After the first few nights were over though, I could tell Mello's determination was waning. He seemed to be giving up hope of trying to get me to appreciate New England. That was why I soon went to him, pleasing him with the same little things he had done for me. This had pleased Mello, and that pleased me in turn. Soon we were happy again, happy again until we received a letter from none other then Light Yagami.**

** The fact that we received any mail at all was disturbing enough; no one knew we were in Boston aside from Sayu.**

** Since it was addressed to Mello I let him read it over first. I grew more worried as his scowl deepened, though I didn't show it. "What is it?" I asked after Mello was done reading the letter. All he did was throw the paper on the table disgustedly. When I picked it up I noted the penmanship, the letters were jagged and slightly crooked. It appeared that Light had trouble writing outside of his native Japanese.**

_**M. Mello,**_

_**My top members and I have agreed parler, if you will, with you. We have come to consent that it would not be chivalrous of us to simply find and slaughter you. However, we will have to take such measures if you fail to meet us at the designated location and time.**_

_**Speaking of which I would like yours and Near's attendance at the Winchester Cathedral, in South East England, at eight o' clock post meridian on December the thirteenth. Attendance is mandatory. Failure to comply with these orders will result in both your deaths, the murder carried out by our newest member. I am sure you are familiar with Beyond Birthday. Enclosed is a sample photograph of what would happen to you and your dear fledgling if you fail to show your faces.**_

_**Yours, Etc.**_

_**Light Yagami**_

**I covered my mouth with my hand. "He's back…?" I whispered, the memories of what he had done to me floating by, haunting the back of my mind. **

"**Not only that," Mello snapped. "Look what he did to Sayu." He tossed me a photograph.**

**Despite being in an austere monotone, what occurred in the photo was all too clear. The setting was the parlor room of our flat back in New Orleans. On the floor lay Sayu. Her head was ripped off her neck; her bloodied face bashed and propped up so that it stared blankly at the camera lens. As for the rest of Sayu's body, she had been stripped of her clothes so that you could see the damage Birthday had done to her. Her body was pierced in all kinds of places with B.B.'s bight mark, the Blood having oozed out of her wounds and thickened as it had dripped down her skin. Her right leg was twisted in a grotesque manner, so that it pointed at a right angle and her femur was protruding from her flesh. The walls were smeared with her Blood, serrated words saying, 'listen to the bells'. My gaze drifted to the parlor table, of which part wasn't in the photo. Staring at the camera were Sayu's deep brown eyes, looking mournful in their stillness. It was only then I noticed the bloody holes of her eye sockets. **

"**No not her…" I whispered, feeling Blood tears spill down my cheeks. **

"**Near, I'm so sorry." Mello laid his hand over mine.**

**Something about that statement angered me. "Now you're sorry?" I yelled, jumping up from the sofa and pacing madly back and forth in front of the window. "Why, Mello? Why is it because of you that all women in my life die?"**

"**My darling, you make it sound as if you were romantically involved with these women." Mello muttered. **

"**That's not the point." I snapped. I continued on with my mad ranting. "First Veronica, then Aurore, and now-" **

"**My dear, who is Veronica?" Mello asked in a confused tone. **

**For a moment, I looked at him, wondering why he didn't know. Then I remembered that the night I killed Veronica was the night Mello abandoned me in Moscow. "It doesn't matter." I said pertly. **

** Mello sniggered in what God forbid was a self-righteous manner. "I didn't know you went frisking about behind my back. I thought I was you only one, Near." **

** I glared, gritting my teeth. "I do not go 'frisking about', Mello." **

** "That is what it would seem, judging by this mysterious Veronica girl." **

** "It doesn't matter who she was." It doesn't matter, that was the second time I had said that to Mello during this conversation, it bothered me to be keeping things from him. **

** Mello rubbed his forehead then stood up and encased me in a soft hug. I kept my body stiff, not wanting to give into him. "Chéri, sweet chéri. Sayu was a stupid blunder and Aurore couldn't be helped." **

** I suddenly began to cry into Mello's shoulder, clinging desperately to his sleeve. "You never had anyone like her, though, Mello. You didn't have anyone to ease the pain." At that point I hiccupped, and then went on. "When you k-killed her, I tried to keep it in for your sake, the sadness. I didn't want you to know how painful it was to know she was gone forever."**

** Mello began to stroke my hair, in that ever so soothing way he did it. "I had my Maker, darling." **

** "But he died soon after you were Born Into Darkness. Aurore was there for me much after that."**

** "Je sais, m'ange. It was the same type of feeling though."**

** "Was it?" I asked in a startlingly childlike voice, looking up into Mello's robin's egg eyes. They were carved of the essence of sadness. **

** "Yes, I completely understand." **

** That made me feel somewhat better, though I couldn't shake off the depression that was creeping up my back and seeping into my head.**

** "Tomorrow is your birthday…" I murmured, hugging Mello slightly harder then before. **

** "I know, my darling. Tomorrow will be such a waste of a birthday."**

**

* * *

**

** We spent the rest of the night packing in hunting. Hunting, for obvious reasons, to build up our strength for the hasty journey to come. Mello had suggested that if we started promptly at sundown, we could literally run across the Atlantic Ocean and be in the United Kingdom by seven thirty. That would give us just enough time to find a couple of victims and the show up at the Winchester Cathedral in a punctual manner. It would be tiring, especially since we were carrying our luggage, but it would be doable. **

** Silently we had agreed to take our luggage with us. Certainly we had no place in New England, and now New Orleans seemed haunted by the spirits of Aurore and Sayu. Maybe we would return to Paris, where Mello and I first met. Or maybe we wouldn't, the two of us didn't speak of anything formally. I suppose at the present time we were wanderers, not belonging in any particular place.**

** "Mello, please. Just one more time." **

** "What, my darling?" He asked with a slight smile. "You know I can't read your mind." **

** I leaned up on my toes and kissed his neck briefly, right on the jugular. "You know what I mean." I whispered in his ear.**

** We were walking back from hunting that last night, and I was full to the brim with mortal blood. It made me impatient and restless. Suddenly nothing seemed important but drinking Mello's Blood, and having him drink mine. After stuffing myself with so much mortal blood it made me lust for something more, something on an entirely different level then just ordinary blood. I had had enough of that.**

** A slight smile began to creep up the side of Mello's face. A familiar glint came in to his eyes, the look that said he was imagining most improper things about me. He put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my steps. Mello drummed his fingers as he said, "Come to think of it, my darling, this is an optimal time to bring that subject up." Mello did not look at me, his eyes were roaming that current and undertow of the mortals walking past us in the street, faces down and bodies bundled up in layers of warm clothing. Though Mello did not make eye contact with me, his words were warm and husky.**

** "Well then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Do you have anything to say on the subject?" **

** Mello put his arms around me, beginning to walk again and leading me into a little street. The street was little indeed, because we soon came out into a public courtyard. It may have been open to anyone but the place was deserted. There was a stone carved fountain that still had frozen water in, but there were inches of snow blanketing it. Speaking of which, the grass around the pathway and the cobblestone pathway leading to it were also covered in the stuff. Only the main pathway, which created and inner pathway that circled around the fountain, was cleared. The wooden benches were also dusted of snow.**

** None of that mattered though, for everything was gone when Mello positively mashed his lips on mine. I let out a surprised squeak, but that soon turned into a long, deep moan. Mello wrapped his arms around my waist, practically clawing at the cloth that covered my body as he pulled me against him. Meanwhile, I had started wildly running my fingers through Mello's divine blond hair, tousling it and surely creating knots. **

** When Mello's mouth quickly darted for my neck, my hands moved to the back of his head, pushing his head closer to me. Mello's lips ravaged my neck, kissing and nipping, and then bighting sometimes. One hand was locked steadfast to my arm, and the other comfortably massaging the back of my neck in a hypnotic rhythm. **

** I sighed deeply when Mello finally broke my flesh, his fangs piercing into my vein. Each pulse of my hear, the thing fueling Mello's drink, was absolute pleasure. I moaned and almost shed tears when I felt myself weaken. As my body began to tremble Mello held me tighter, allowing me to completely go slack. I may have been standing up, but I certainly was not the one doing the standing. **

** When I began to feel the airiness of my consciousness slipping, I believed I could love to die the way I was. In Mello's arms. **

** I groaned drunkenly when Mello stopped drinking from me. My eyes were half-lidded and Mello holding me so still like he was caused me to squirm. **

** "Shh, shh chérie be still." He whispered. His voice had taken on that ethereal melodious and simply attractive tone that I so liked. Now I only wished for Mello to talk to m. In my hazy lack of Blood, all I wanted was Mello's voice.**

** Suddenly I noticed that Mello had altered out position so that my lips were poised above the flesh of his neck. My primal instinct was to tear at his flesh and let his great Blood spill out. Instead I restrained myself, gently kissing at the area I would eventually pierce into. **

** Mello chuckled, the sound resonating deep from within his throat. "Why do you ask permission of me, darling? I offer my Blood to you and yet you fear to cross me if you bight." **

** I shuddered in my weakness, clinging to his neck weakly. **

** "Please, darling. Please." He whispered, breathing hotly into my ear. "Accept the gift I am giving to you."**

** Oh God, I was so weak that his very words sent my head reeling. Since my consciousness was flitting in and out of reach, my sense of judgment was off and I didn't go about drinking from Mello in the delicate and respectful manner I did with mortals. Instead I gave into my instincts and simply sunk my fangs into him. I delighted in the way his Blood ran over my teeth in that great first gush. It flowed through my veins and strengthened my body as if with a powerful elixir. The more I drank, the more I was fired up and thirsted of more. **

** "Oh God… **_**Yes**_**." Mello moaned. The fact that Mello was pleased gave me an excuse to drink more, to guzzle Mello's Blood and feel the pull of his heart. I pushed away the fear that my undying thirst for the fount of Mello's blood was weakening him. I was much too caught up in the moment.**

** Once again I found my hands entangled in Mello's hair. I was tugging and stroking and twisting all at once. I didn't stop my fervent pace of drinking even as Mello reached up with trembling hands to remove my own. Surprisingly, Mello just didn't let my hand drop as I expected. Instead he brought it to his lips, fumbling a bit and then finally sinking my teeth into his wrist. **

** I gasped as not only I drank Mello's blood, but he drank mine too. It was a continuous cycle. In and out, in and out. I even noticed that our hearts were soon beating at the same frantic rate. **

** Eventually that was all we concentrated on, the circulating of our Blood. It was as if we became one body, out hearts beating at the same time to become one. **

** At some point we fell down into the snow. It didn't matter, the coldness didn't bother us. In fact, nothing mattered bout the taking and giving of our blood. Eventually, though, we had to stop. If we didn't, we would have been drinking into the dawn.**

** And we couldn't have done that. No, not that night. We couldn't have done something so reckless on the eve of December the thirteenth.

* * *

**A/N: The end is nigh... Uh, yeah. That's really all there is to say. Sorry for the lame Author's Notes this evening.

And remember folks, I HATE TOM CRUISE!


	13. You Won't Rest

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry.

**

* * *

Chapter 13: You Won't Rest**

** Up in the bell tower of Winchester Cathedral, Beyond Birthday was pulling on the bell ropes madly. The sound he created was horrendous, the tones of the bells creating harsh dissonance and hardly ever harmonizing. Anyone who could hear it at first wondered what was going on at the famous church, but then later grew annoyed and developed headaches as the appalling clamor persisted. **

** "Lawliet can hear the bells, then maybe Lawliet will come!" Beyond cackled, tugging on the ropes with the strength only a vampire could pull off. Beyond knew that the bells the Great Father heard were mythical, merely hallucinations of all the long centuries, even the millennia, simply paying a visit to Lawliet's mind as he slept his silent repose, but Beyond pulled the bells regardless. He laughed and taunted Lawliet's power, challenging him to come and face his fledgling, the fledgling that had failed so horribly.**

** Eventually B had to climb back down to where the others were gathered, the women vampires committing sacrilege by standing inside the altar. They were finalizing their plans for tonight's events. The night where Beyond would have the chance to see his Dove transformed by Mello's Blood.**

**

* * *

**

** I collapsed on the wet sand of the beach, gazing up at the cloudy and starless sky. Running across the massive Atlantic ocean, at the pace Mello had set for us, had not been an easy feet for me. It was done though, and we were straight on schedule. **

** "Get up, darling! We only have fifteen minutes to hunt and arrive at the cathedral!" Mello said cheerfully, snapping closed his gold pocket watch, the one that matched the watch he had bought me in Paris, which I still possessed. All the running we had done had not fazed Mello, he was just as energetic as he had been before leaving America. I, on the other hand, was about ready to hole up in our coffin and sleep like no mortal ever had. I obviously couldn't do that, though, so eventually I forced myself to stand and vainly attempt to brush the wet, mud like sand off my already partially wet trousers.**

** We were both dressed our best, you know we didn't want to look anything but impressive. Mello had on a crisp, collared black dress shirt with ruffles at the neck, red silk waistcoat, black trousers which were high at the waist, black patent-leather shoes which gleamed, and a red velvet frock coat, with gold embroidering. I do also believe oddly enough he also had a cameo affixed to his neck. I hadn't had much of a chance to look at it, but if I do recall correctly it was made out of ivory, depicting the profile of what appeared to be his Maker. I was wearing a similar outfit, with reversed colors of course. Mello had a habit of picking out our clothes so that the styles matched but the colors reversed. My coat differed slightly, for Mello accused me of being 'fragile' in order to concoct an excuse to further dote upon me. Therefore my coat was thicker and inlaid with a lay of patchwork patterned wool. It also had a convenient inside pocket, in which I stored Mello's **_**Dark Shines**_**. I never told him this, but for me Mello's autobiography was to me almost a good luck charm. I felt as if Mello's memories consoled and reassured me somehow.**

** Enough of that, though. Mello soon found a man, who for only a few quid, would gladly look after our luggage for the evening. Then we hunted the quickest hunt we ever had. We were in and out of a dark alleyway in less then five minutes, our faces flushed with the blood we had taken in so quickly. Within five more minutes, we were climbing the austere stone steps of the Winchester Cathedral.**

** "Well, are you read for this, Near?" Mello asked solemnly, his right hand cupping my cheek. He looked almost sad, like he knew this was going to end badly. I ignored the look and instead was hoping that he was moved by my beauty. That had happened often enough, as you know. That would be more like him.**

** "I suppose so." I replied mildly. "We're going to have to go in regardless of whether I'm ready or not."**

** "Very true." Mello leaned in and kissed me gently. **

** I was the one to break of gaze. I turned from Mello and pulled open the heavy stone door. I held it out to Mello, and he made a gesture to let me go first, holding the door for me now.**

** The air of piety the Cathedral gave off was immense. The very air seemed holy. We stepped through the small narthex, the velvet carpeting muffling what little sound our footfalls made in the first place. There were small, yellow candles lit, symbols of the prayers of mortals.**

** When we walked through the next set of doors, my breath was literally taken away. For starters, the entire cathedral was made entirely out of stone, which was a change from all the wooden buildings in America. There were high, graceful ceilings and tall stained glass windows that let in a calming blue light, the sky of the pictures depicting the lives of the saints. It was all very relaxing, the perfect setting for a House of Worship. That is, if it weren't for the primitive stone table, sans tablecloth, set up between the pews and the steps leading up towards the altar. Seated at the table were a half dozen or so vampires I didn't recognize save for-**

** "Mello…" I whispered hoarsely, my posture slackening. B.B.'s eyes had been trained on me the moment we entered, he had used the Mind Gift on me, and he planted these thoughts in my head, he-**

** "Chérie, be calm." Mello said, placing a supportive hand on my back. "They'll sense your fear and pray upon it." The seriousness of his words sent chills up my spine. Even if we were just here to negotiate, this was still extremely dangerous.**

** "Well?" A voice called from the table. I placed it to be the voice of the man at the head of the table. The man who was slim but well built, with deep brown, almost auburn hair cut unfashionably short. The man with good clothing tastes. The man with eyes that matched his hair, but with the glossy sheen of vampiric vision. The man that could only be, and indeed was, Light Yagami.**

** "Are you just going to stand there, cowering in the shadows, or are you going to be gentlemen and speak with us in the open?" **

** My first impression of Light: egomaniac. Not to mention, from what Mello had told me of him, Light was also a megalomaniac. Obsessed with himself and power. **

** "Ah, but Monsieur Yagami, you have always known me to be the perfect gentleman, and seeing as Near has been brought up by me, you should expect nothing less from him, too." Mello was speaking with only reserved kindness as he walked towards the stone table. I could see through the inner fire of his ice blue eyes, inside he was really seething.**

** Mello turned sharply and sat at the other head of the table and I slid into a stone chair at his right… directly across from B.B. He was still smiling at me; his eyes still the same piercing shade of red I had remembered them as. Only this time, it was a million times more frightening. **

** "Why are you here?" Mello snapped at Beyond. "And don't look at him!"  
B rolled his head to face Mello, his expression annoyingly innocent. "I think I can look at whomever I like, Mihael." Mello flinched at the use of his real name. "And I'm here to make ma enfent fille feel better." Beyond rolled his head this time to his left, where a petite young vampire with long blond hair smiled sweetly. Or rather, sweetly in a way that wasn't sweet at all. B and the woman patted each other's arms in a familiar way.**

** Mello laughed scornfully. "Make her 'feel better'?" Mello mocked. "More like protect her from her rash and thoughtless actions."**

** I knew there was some sort of rivalry between Mello and B, and now because he had survived Misa's burning, there was one between Mello and her now, also.**

** "Please, do stop your bickering like an animal, Mello, and finally let me begin the meeting."**

** In response, Mello huffed and folded his arms across his chest. **

** I realized this was all just one big social game. Who could make sideways comments insulting who, and who could accept them with grace and dignity. I found it to be quite stupid.**

** Calm soon settled over us, though it was a nervous calm. It was a kind of tense silence that wasn't calm at all. I could here the buzz of the blood drinkers' minds, though I had no intention of tapping into them. The only one who appeared truly calm was Light Yagami, who had an air of calculating coolness about him. He believed he had everything under his control. Although I wanted to doubt it, I much so very did, his almost perfectly emotionless outward expression was almost intimidating. Or maybe that was just what he wanted me to think. Perhaps he wanted to intimidate me. **

** "Well then, let us begin by me laying down the terms." Light said after the calm had morphed into a nervous silence. "My devoted servants Teru Mikami," he gestured at an intelligent looking man with long black hair, who was clearly Japanese, but looked almost British with his suit and straight, serious looking spectacles. "Kiyomi Takada," who was a Japanese woman sitting at Light's left. Her hair was cut ungodly short for a woman, looking almost like Light's hair. I was acutely aware of their hair for some reason; perhaps it was because they were all styled so strangely, so out of fashion. "And it appears you are already acquainted with Misa Amane and Beyond Birthday. They all agreed with me about or plans for Near's future."**

** Mello scowled across the table at Light, who only gave a slight smirk, mere twitch of the corner of his mouth. We were only at the introductions and Mello was already angry with them. Then again, Mello had a right to be angry with these people. They had wronged us many times over. **

** "Near, I will say this kindly to you since you are so young." Now it was my turn to be angry, though I hope I didn't express it as vividly as I felt. I wanted to maintain Light's apparent maturity because he was treating me like a child, which I found irksome.**

** "Mello made a mistake in making you a fledgling."**

** "No Monsieur, he did not." I replied pertly, saving the embarrassment of an angry outburst from Mello. **

** "Let me finish speaking, if you will."**

** I stayed silent, letting Light finish speaking if I willed. Oh how this man was so pompous, so full of himself and the control of his power. **

** "You, despite the training you were given by Mello, persist in thinking like a mortal. I might as well add acting like one, too. Time will haunt you, even if you have no loved mortals to watch wither and die. There will be change, constant change you will not grow used to. You will forever be stuck in your now. But, if we perceive ourselves to be in decades from the present, **_**now**_**, then the change will be natural."**

** "The majority of mortal men live decades past my current age of twenty four, and the change you so woefully describe does not affect them." I responded stiffly.**

** "You are nothing like any mortal man, Near." Light emphasized, emotion starting to creep into his voice. "Not even your skin is like theirs."**

** "Je ne comprends pas votre logique." **

** Light made a small sound of disgust, and likewise his minions frowned as well. It was all very robotic, how they reacted with the same emotions as Light, but numbed down in a sense. **

** "That is because you think like a mortal!" Light exclaimed exasperatedly. "You have no place among the Children of Darkness, let alone the Legion of the True!"**

** "I beg to differ." Mello snapped. "It was my decision to bring Near into Darkness. You should be speaking of those things to me."**

** "Fine." Light said amiably, flicking a piece of his terra-cotta hair from his face. Now he appeared bored with this little gathering we were having. I imagine a man like him, learned of the centuries and traveler, probably got bored of things easily. Light then turned his gaze to Mello, cold and unfeeling. Mello had been companions for a while with Light. I wondered where that friendship had gone. **

** "Mello, you are an impulsive romantic fool. You think with your heart, not your head, and that is going to kill you. Clearly there are gaps in your mind where the information on how to raise a fledgling, judging by how Near's turned out to be."**

** Mello gaped in disbelief. I pressed my lips tightly together, not wanting to grow visibly unsettled.**

** There came a pompous little laugh, the type of the rich mocking the poor, or the rich mocking anyone inferior to them. It was the woman, Kiyomi Takada, with her unusually masculine hair and smart, business like clothing. **

** "Now, Mello, I assume you and your fledgling disagree with our theories." **

** Disagree? Of course we disagreed. The ideas Light Yagami and his followers had were as utterly far from the truth as anything could be.**

** "That's correct." Mello pronounced. **

** "D'accord avec Mello." I said shortly, not looking at anyone.**

** Light's eyes shifted from Mello and me to Takada. Then he went from her to Mikami, to Misa, and then B.B. He was about so speak, but then the doors to the cathedral opened again. In confidently strode… L and Naomi Misora. I think everyone was astounded. They had been like statues for many years, save for when L had come to save Mello and I. **

** "I see that some of the world's most powerful blood drinkers are present at this table. Someone rung the great bells of this cathedral to call upon her ladyship and me, but what is the reason of all of this?"**

** Despite having modernized their clothing, L and Naomi still looked out of place. Mello and I didn't have to do this, Mello because his skin was still slightly tan from the burnings, and I because I was young, but some vampires used powders or oils on their skin to make it more like a mortal's. L and Naomi Misora clearly hadn't, and because they were six thousand years old they appeared to be cut straight from a block of white marble. Not only that, but their dark hair and eyes only added to their ghostly appearance. I hoped they came here directly by Cloud Gift. If they had stopped in some village or town, they would have surely terrorized any poor mortal who happened to glance upon them. **

** Light appeared to look thoughtful, yet nervous, as if he were trying to find best way to word his answer. **

** "Never mind, Light." L said quickly, before Light had answered. "Your mind's loosely guarded." **

** Light hung his head slightly. **

** The pair walked around Light, of which L, for some reason, brushed his hand over Light's shoulder, and made their way towards the end of the table I was seated at. L held out the empty chair next to mine and Naomi slipped into it gracefully. Then L gave Light a pointed look, as if to say, "How rude of you not to set a proper place for the both of us." **

** "Don't be nervous." Whispered Naomi to me. When she spoke her voice was oddly delicate sounding, and her breath felt cold. The strange thing was that she seemed to know I was nervous even before I myself recognized the emotion. I suppose after six thousand years, her technique of the Mind Gift must have been perfected. **

** "Please, continue." L suggested in an airy manner. He was standing behind Naomi's stone chair, his hand resting on the back of the arm. He was staring at us all in an analyzing manner, though his obsidian eyes ringed with a mysterious blackness, like a raccoon's eyes, made it hard for us to tell whom he was focusing on.**

** "Right, well then." Light began hesitantly. It seemed that everyone was still in slight shock that the Divine parents had shown up to our little meeting. "As I was saying before, Near, you are too much the mortal. The fact that you deny this leaves us, the True, the obligation of executing you."**

** "Excuse moi?" I spluttered, angered by Light's blunt straightforwardness. I could tell Mello was just as irritated. He looked about ready to stand up and throttle Light. It seemed only manners prevented him from doing so. **

** "Yes, the five of us are much stronger then you and Mello. It will be easy to overtake you." Malicious, blood thirsty smiles grew on the members of the True. B was even smiling crazier then before. All in all, I felt sort of cornered, but then the Divine Mother curt in.**

** "I will allow no such thing." Naomi said sharply. "In the recent past when I glimpsed over my children with Mind Gift, all I saw was bloodshed. Bloodshed, despair, and great loss. This is not how I expected my children to act towards each other. I expected none of this hateful contempt I see before me now. I expected compassion and sympathy because you all share the same dark night." Naomi was collected yet passionate. There was nothing in the world that would make anyone doubt the sincerity of her words. **

** "Please, great lady you must understand." Light pleaded, realizing that the Divine Parents had taken the side of me and Mello. Thank the Lord.**

** "I apologize Light. I'm afraid I'll never understand. To me Near is a kindhearted gentleman with a good understanding of his vampiric nature."**

** "Thank you for the compliment, my Queen." I bowed my head at the powerful lady who was sitting beside me, but inside I was secretly gloating. Naomi Misora had spoken what she believed to be the truth and Light had failed to retort. I glanced at Mello, who looked back at me with the faintest hint of a smile. He could feel it just as I could, we were winning.**

** "You leave me no choice." Light said gravely, standing up. "Mikami and Takada, please **_**escort**_** the Mother and the Father from the cathedral. Misa and B, seize Mello and Near." **

** Light Yagami's use of the word 'escort' in this scenario was no better then his use of the word 'seize'. Takada lunged for Naomi, clawing at her neck. Mikami went for L. **

** As for us, B.B. did not hesitate to full out leap across the table and grab me. "How I wish I could do what I want with you." He whispered as I was completely frozen in his clutches. He slowly drew a long finger down my cheek, pressing hard enough to actually draw Blood. It was terrifying, and flashes of memories of my kidnapping came to mid, obliterating the more peaceful yet still violent scene before me. **

** The words "Don't touch him!" Exploded out of nowhere, and suddenly B.B. was knocked away, and I was in Mello's arms. There was Blood dribbling from one side of his mouth, probably from his brief scuffle with Misa Amane. I say brief because I saw her now to be off in the corner of the vast cathedral; apparently Mello had singed her hair with the small fragment of the Fire Gift Mello possessed. Apparently Misa was a very materialistic kind of woman. **

** "I'm sorry Near," he whispered.**

** "Don't be sorry, be on your guard." I hissed, sensing danger.**

** I was correct, because not a moment after the words passed my lips; there was a loud crack of a bone breaking. Mello had been wrenched backwards by Light. His lower back had connected squarely with the vertex of the table. At the force Light had thrown him, Mello had probably broken part of his spine. **

** "Mello you romantic fool! Why can't you see that you have already lost this battle?" Light bellowed.**

** I was about to shout something at Light, because he had hurt Mello, but I was cut off. Cut off by a piercing and continuous mournful high note that seemed to bombard my ears from all directions. I looked confusedly around, but then saw Light glaring fixatedly at Naomi Misora. She and L had become like statues again, like how I had seen them in Russia. On the table before was on ominous pile of ash. It was either the Great Mother or Father who had reduced Takada and Mikami to such a substance. **

** "**_**This is not what I wanted to happen when I gave Lawliet permission to make A!**_**" The sound, still in that mournful high note, had most certainly come from the Great Mother, but her lips hadn't moved. It was as if her cry of despair was too loud for the Mind Gift. **

** Then, then there was a terrible ripping noise. The stone table had somehow cracked, but that wasn't quite what was going on. The ripping noise had resulted in a freak-metaphysical void, a rip in time that had occurred because of the Divine Mother's anger and disappointment. It was infinitely deep, a thing of never ending nothingness, and yet at the same time the thing was also suspended two-dimensional in the air. **

** I ran forward. For though I don't think the Divine Mother intended this, but the hole had started to suck away at this earth. Bits of the broken table were being pulled in, and Mello-**

** "Mello! No!" I screamed. He was being pulled upwards; his legs were now in the void. I reached out with my hands just as it was only Mello's head, shoulders, and arms that were yet to be pulled in. **

** "I love you so much, Near." Mello said. His eyes were full of Blood tears, but he was smiling. **

** But then just as my fingertips brushed Mello's fingertips, he was gone. Utterly gone. **

** "Good Mother, why?" I sobbed. The hole had closed up like a seam being mended. It had taken once victim with it. My love and my Maker, Mihael Keehl. **

** I became unconscious.**

**

* * *

**

** The first thing I saw after waking up was also my last memory. I was in a funeral pyre, in the Winchester Cathedral, burning. I don't know how badly I burned I was at the time when I woke up, but it didn't matter. I was glad to be dying. I would end up in either Heaven or Hell, or maybe nothingness. I knew once I got there I would see Mello. There we could live together happily. We wouldn't be chased by Beyond Birthday, Namikawa and his associates, or the True. It would be happy.**

** I think I might have smiled back at Light Yagami, who I could make out, peering at me through all the flames and smoke. I noticed then that something had caught his attention. He picked up a leather bound journal from the ground. It was **_**Dark Shines**_**, which must have slipped out of my pocket. He noted something in it, using the blank half of the last page that Mello had not filled in. That was it, though. I think that was when it all ended for me, I think that at that moment I had

* * *

**

A/N: Mello and Near live on in my heart forever. May their memories be eternal.

I can't tell you enough how this saddened me, and I apologize for this chapter.

To thank my reviewers and supporters for their wondrous support, I have created a video just as I did with BMTL. Even if you didn't review in the first twelve chapters of this, I would suggest watching it anyway. It has information on my upcoming project, Mello's very own, _Dark Shines._

Remember to delete the spaces. h ttp: //ww w. youtube. c o m /wa t ch?v = X_oFV xBHs5 E


End file.
